Neo's fox
by Vincent Dark-fire
Summary: little Neo wonders around the crowd of people, her eyes looked up to see the rock star that capture her heart. thous red silted eyes, she was lost in them. they where lost in another time, the long red hear flowed around his body. she smiled to her self. her eyes where filed with love. this one is for you Monty. i don't own anything. Vincent and GetsugaCero are proud to bring this.
1. Chapter 1

**well well well. looks like i got a pair of docks... sorry for the bad pun. *rubs back of haed* be hold a new story... *looks at all my fans* dont wory i am working on devil in school and naruto true master of kingdome hearts as you read this. **

A crowd of girls where rushing towards the backstage area, they all had something in their hands; from pictures, to shirts, even phone numbers. They all wanted one thing.

They coveted a single man, we can't really get a good look at him, cause of the crazed crowd of monst...fan girls. They worked together and security was easily mobbed over, no one could stop them from getting what they want.

If we look close, we could see blood red hair in a long pony tail, the other fan girls where making sure to keep away from it, cause the last time somebody touched it they where never heard from again. Oh she wasn't dead, no, she was just scared for her life.

That was his rule, don't touch the hair. Obey that and you'll be perfectly fine.

From the back of the crowd there was a small boy that looked about six years old, he had the bluest eyes you have ever seen, he had red-black hair, he was wearing a shirt with a fox on it that said 'Foxes rule the world, we just don't know it yet.' He had a fox plushy in his arm, he was holding on to his older sisters hand. "Big sis, I want to see him."

The older girl looked down at her bother. "I know Sammy. I'm trying really hard, theses fan-girls are getting in the way." She had hair the same color as her brother. She wore it in long, twin ponytails. She was wearing a fox t-shirt that said "Proud member of the Fox Army." She was wearing black shorts with knee height black socks.

One of the fan-girls was pushed into the small boy and made him drop his fox. He was about to pick it up when it was stepped on. "Mr. Foxy! Nooo!" Sammy cried out as he was huddled around the stuffed animal, crying over his plushy.

His sister was seeing red, her hair was moving on its own, "You bitch, look at what you've done!" she cocked her arm back and launched her fist, punching the girl strait into a wall. The crowd looked over to see a pissed off girl shrouded with murderous aura around her. "You want some?!" she called into the sea of people. Needless to say, the crowd backed off.

There was one person that refused to pull away. He wore black long trench coat that skimmed the ground, he was wearing a t-shirt that said, 'Team Fox. 'Nuff said.' Black paints with six belts over lapping each other, sagging over a pair of black combat boots. His eyes where blood red with fox like slits, six whisker marks where on his face, three on each side. He saw the small boy crying behind the enraged girl. Ignoring her, he walked over and knelt down to the boy, "Hey you alright, kid?"

The boy rubbed his eyes, sniffling, "Mr. Foxy... I dropped him and then..." he took a shuddering breath, "somebody stepped on him."

He looked down at the dirty plushy, "Hey its okay. How about this, I will clean him up for you." He reached down and picked it up. His hand and the stuffed animal pulsed black and the plushy looked brand new. "See? He's all better now." The man smiled at the young boy.

The small boy looked at his plushy and pulled it close to him. Then he looked up and saw who it was that helped him, "Thanks!" They boy said with a bright smile.

The older guy stood up and ruffled his hair, giving a fox like grin, "You're welcome." He turns his eyes, now looking to the older sister, "I know you are too young to be here by yourself, how 'bout i take you to your parents?"

The teen's eyes grew dark.,"Our parents are not coming to pick us up." She looked down at her feet, muttering barely above a whisper, "They aren't ever going to pick us up again."

The man gave a small frown. "That wont do." The whiskered man didn't even think about it before he offered, "How about i take you to where I'm staying?"

The siblings eyes grew bright with hope and the small boy jumped to hug the older man. "Thank you big bro!"

The girl looked shocked but shook her head no, "We can't, we wouldn't want to impose. Besides, we have a place to stay the night."

The older man gave a small smile, "It would be my pleasure to have you two with me for a while."

The small boy looked at his sister with pleading eyes, "Please, please?!" He gave her the almighty puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but look at him with pity, his lower lips started to quiver, "P-please?" he whimpered.

She gave up, "Fine! But for only tonight."

The small boy jumped for joy, "Thanks big sis."

The fan girls where yelling about how it was not fair, some even tried to say how their parents where dead too.

The teen gave them no mind. His thoughts were interrupted.

"This will be the night, the night that i am looking for, just you and me tonight"

He teen pulled out his scroll, "Yo, what you need? Yeah, okay we will be there soon. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, bye." He hung up. from the coner of his eye he saw pink, brown, and white.

He turned his head to the get a good look, only to see fan girls. "You two ready?" They both gave a nod and started to walk with the teen. They made it there way to the limo that was out side.

The two kids rode in awe as they have never been in a limo before. Sammy was pushing all kinds of things, asking what they do. the rock star gave a few chuckles, the older sister was blushing from embarrassment.

she blushed even more as her idol was looking at her. "so do i get to know your names?" her face darken even more. "um yeah." 'way to go brain.'

She gave her self a a pat on her back. "My little bother name is Sammy Amethyst and my name is Amy Amethyst."

He gave her a fox like smile. "well its nice to meet you Amy."

He turned his head to the out side world. "oh we are here." the limo pulled up to the lot. loads of fans where crounding the hotel trying to get with him. As he steped out the limo, He was rushed by his fans. In the crowed he saw the same pink, brown, and white. 'No it can't be her.' He was lost in his own world. 'My little Neo.' he felt his sleve beeing tuged on.

He saw Sammy was pulling on it. "yes Sammy."

"fox, i am sleepy." He said while rubbing his eyes. "Dont wory we are alomst there. "

When they got there they where at the Le Poussiere(1), the biggest hotel in the whole town, and they where going to spend a night there.

The trio walked through the immaculately designed front doors and were amazed by the size of the place. "Whoa... Sis are we really staying the night?" the young kid asked in wonderment as he looked around the grand hotel.

The guy that took them there watched the sibling's reactions. He smiled at the boy's reaction, and turned his head to look at Amyl. She could not believe it herself. 'this has to be a dream, we are so sick that we are dreaming all of this.' She thought in disbelief at their situation.

They managed to wander over to the elevator, they rode all the way to the top floor. "we you know what they say, mi casa es su casa."

The siblings mouths dropped wide open when they saw the room, it was everything they could ever want, from a huge TV, to a massive queen size bed. The little boy ran over to the snack bar, "Wow! Sis look at all this!" he called in wonderment only a child could muster.

The older teen let out a laugh. "Take anything you want. It's on me."

The sister looked at the teen. "Thank you so much, i don't know how to repay you."

He waved her off, "You don't have to, its my job to help people in need."

She could not be more happy, her bother was safe, she was safe, there where going to have warm meals, hot baths, so much more. The happiness was too much, she started to cry, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us."

He pulled her into a hug, "I understand where your coming from." He started to rub her back. "When i was younger, I had nobody but me, I was on the street."

She looked up at him, "Was it because you where a fox faunus?"

He let out a small laugh, "No, for the most part was because I never talked to anybody. Until I found the one thing that got me talking."

He let her go and walked over to the bed, he pulled out a guitar cause, he unlatched it and pulled out a black guitar that had red strings on it. It was an Ibanez MBM1 Matt Bachard. "This changed my life; after I found it, I found out who I am."

She looked at it and noticed it wasn't the guitar he used on stage, "What is it?"

"This is my weapon. It helps me use my semblance." He pulled out a black pic form his sleeve. He strummed a few notes. As he did, the world around her faded into the music, she remember a time when she was happy, her parents where a live.

But all good things must end, as the music stopped she was pulled from the happy world and back into the room. "What was that?" she asked, amazed.

"I like to call it, the soul. It give me the power to mach my aura with other people, so when i play a tune, i can help them." he said as he slid his fingers along the stings, finding a good place to start.

She stood there looking at him, "Wow that must be great."

He shrugged as he began to play a few small notes, "Its kinda complicated, really, I can use it to counter the semblances of others."

she stood their, looking at him, shocked, "What?! That's unheard of, you can't just counter somebody semblance."

He started to laugh, "Trust me, i can." The kid heard bits of the conversation, so he wandered back to his sister's side, chocolate bar in hand and a little around his mouth. The older teen rose from where he sat, motioning for the siblings to take a seat on the bed. Obliged, they took their seat. They sat there listening to him play his guitar, the world to them was still, they where nodding off on the bed while he was sitting on the chair.

They had been asleep for a while when he put his guitar away. He reclaimed his seat, looking out the large window. He was about to nod off as well when his ears picked up a noise that will haunt him for the rest of his days. It was the Grimm alarms.

He jumped out of the chair and placed his weapon on his back, clicking it into place. He ran over to the sleeping siblings, "Hey wake up, we have to get out of here."

They started to heart it too. The woke up and started to stretch, "What time is it?" the sister asked while they both rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Grimm." was all he had to say to wake them up, their eyes widened. They shot up and started to run to the door. The outside world was covered in chaos, people where running from Grimm, hunters where fighting to protect the city and for their lives.

A limo came rushing down the street, inside was the diver from before. The car stopped in front of them. "Hurry, sir! Get inside, we have to get out of here."

He opened the back door and the siblings rushed into the car. The car speed off into the horizon. Everything was fine until they reached the bridge. As they drove up to it an Ursa Major came crashing down. It landed on the hood of the car, smashing the the front of it, the driver was crushed with the front half of he limo.

The Grimm lumbered off the wreckage and threw it to the side of the bridge as if it were a toy. The car skidded across the pavement. As it came to a violent stop at the edge of the bridge, the Grimm started to run at it. The beast raised its giant paws in the air. The kids in the back where trying to get out of the car. The Grimm crashed its massive paws on to the car. It roared savagely as it smashed the car again and again.

He was floating, holding his legs to his chest. He felt cold. He felt around for his weapon, but felt nothing. His ears moved back and forth, the earrings jingling lightly. He opened his and looked around to find his guitar. There he saw it, it was so far way from him. He tried to reach out for it only his body did not want to move. His body was getting heaver with each try, 'Move damn it! Move.' His consciousness faded with the effort he was able to exert. Then all he knew was darkness, and he blacked out.

Awareness crashed upon him as he flung open his eyes. His world was covered in light, he took in a sharp breath of air, it smelled like anesthetics, a musky smell. Then he heard voices. He tried to concentrate, but only made out a few bits and pieces. "I don't care if he's famous, I wont do it! That anime should have died like the rest."

He tried to sit up for only to scream as his world became pain. As the world subsided, he reached to clench the source of the pain. His right hand rose to grasp over left shoulder only to find wrappings. He looked down to see his left arm was completely gone. "Wh-what happened?" he asked to no one in particular as he tried to sit up. Key word: try.

A nurse came walking into the room, she looked at him with a deadly stare and walked back out. He heard her say to some one, "Sir the fifthly anime is awake, what do you want to me do?"

"Nothing." said a voice dripping with venom.

"Hey, you can't do that!" he heard another voice say, this was his manger, who was a bunny Faunus.

He heard what he assumed to be a Doctor laugh, "Yes I can, I can make it as if he was killed at the bridge. And there is nothing you can do about it. Now get out of my sight before I throw you out."

"You haven't heard the last of me." she stormed off.

"Now lets go see what that fifthly anime wants." The Doctor and nurse walked in to see the bed was clean like nobody was ever there, the stuffed fox plushy that was in the trash was gone. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." 

We see a one arm man walking down the hallways trying to keep up with the bunny. Every step he took he winched in pain. Nobody paid him any mind, they kept on doing there day job.

He threw up some blood on there nice clean floor. He felt somebody touch his shoulder, his body was ready to run away.

He looked over his shoulder to see a girl about his age, she was about four foot nine. Her hair was pink and brown. Her eyes were two different colors, pink in one and brown in the other.

She reminded him of Neapolitan ice cream. She was an in-coming patient, like him. He wondered what she was doing here, she looked like perfect health. That is until he saw that there was a a faint scare going where voice box was. He looked back to her eyes. Those expressive eyes. Her eyes said it all, 'You need help.'

He had to look away. "I don't need help, I don't need anything."

She kept looking at him, 'Yes you do, I won't stop until you are given the help you need.'

"J-just leave me alone." he tried to move only to stumble and fall to one knee.

She stepped in front of and knelt before him, gently making him look into her eyes, 'No i won't. I wont ever leave you alone.'

He tried to get up only to cough up blood. "Why are you doing this, you don't know me." his ragged throat only allowed him to speak in a hoarse whisper. He looked up to her eyes.

'Yes I do. I know more about you then anyone. You are the one who saved me many years ago.' She brought up a small chain that carried a small amulet with a fox's foot print, with music notes going around them.

"Neo? Is that really you? You become so beautiful!" he pulled her in a hug. "I thought I lost you all you years ago."

She pulled out of the hug to look into his eyes, 'I am sorry my fox, I never meant to hurt you.' she had small tears going down her face. 'I missed you so much.' her eyes telegraphed before she hugged him back.

"I missed you too." his world started to darken. As his consciousness faded again, he thought, 'It's okay love, I got you now and nothing is going to take you away from me.'

Neo looked around and pulled the fox faunus closer to her, both of them shattered like glass, like they where never there.

*hidden base*

In the medical room of the hidden base there stood Neo and her fox draped over her small frame. She made a paniced sound that made the present Doctor look at her, her eyes pleaded, 'Doc, he need help.'

Neo was dressed in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels, under her jacket is a black corset curved in the middle bottom, exposing her hips.

The one called Doc was a old man with good ears, but one of his ears was missing a large portion of ear. "Neo, what happened?"

'Doc he is dying, please save him.' her eyes pleaded.

"Bring him over here and I'll do the best I can." Neo placed the teen on the table. "He's loosing blood fast, he needs a transfusion, get me the pack of fox blood O from the container." 

Neo ran over to vault of bloods and opened it, her eyes scanned for the one she need, picking it out of the vault and ran over to the Doc.

The Doc connected an I.V. hose to the blood package and put the needle in the teen's good arm. "There that should sustain him for now. But he'll need a new arm."

Neo nodded her head, looking at the Doc, 'what can we do about it.'

The Doc walked over to a trunk and opened the latches. "I have been working on this for a while." he turned back to Neo, holding a robotic arm in his hands.

Neo's eyes pleaded, 'Please save him Doc.'

The Doc looked at the small girl, "Don't worry, Neo. I will do what I can. Now, please, could you lave us alone."

She turn around and gave the fox faunus a gentle kiss. 'I will see you soon.' Again she shattered and was gone.

Neo appeared in the the hospital room that her lover was in. She saw the guitar case was in the corner of the room, she picked it up and held it closer to her. She ran her hand along the neck of the case. She remembers the tune that he played for her and only her.

She smiles at the song that always played in her head. She was always there for him, at every concert, every time he was on stage she was there in the front row. She wanted to tell him she was alive, but every time she got close to him, his fan girls would mob him.

But now she had him all to her self and nobody is going to change that, nobody. She shattered like glass again.

*hidden base*

Neo was walking towards the med bay, she had the guitar case on her back while placing her hands behind her back. She had a small smile on her face.

She stopped and saw that a man with orange hair with dark-green eyes, the hair cover his right eye, on top of his head was a bowler hat with a red band, strangle black eyeliner. He wares a red-collared white suit jacket and a small gray scarf. Black gloves, pants, and dress shoes completed the ensemble, in his hand was his favorite cane.

He was talking to a woman. She was a fairly tall woman. She had black hair and she was wearing a dark-red, off the shoulder v neck mini-dress with yellow designs. She looked over her shoulder with her blazing yellow eyes to see Neo was standing there, "Hello Neo. You finally found him?" Neo nodded her head. Cinder's eyes widened, "Really? You finally found him?" Neo nodded her head, toward the med bay. Cinder's eyes grew dark, "What happened?"

The man looked at her, "You didn't hear? One of the small towns near Vale was over run by Grimm, almost nobody made it out." he said while looking at the small girl, "Right, Neo?" She nodded her head.

They all heard a scream, coming from the med lab. The trio looked at each other and started to run down there. Once they got inside the med room, they all looked at the Doc who was on the ground covering his balls. They all looked to see that the rock star was still past out, his robot arm sticking out over the edge of the bed. Cinder looked at the Doc. "What happened?"

The Doc face was still a mask of pain but he grew a smile, chuckling, "It works."

The only man that was awake cringed at the idea. "Damn, I feel you."

Neo looked over the rock star. She had a smile one her face. She walked over to him and placed the case near his bed.

Cinder looked over to the Doc. "Roman, Doc, lets give them there peace." she pulled them out of the room.

His ears started to twitch, Neo looked at them and started to rub them. He let out a small purr, she kept it up for a while. Her hand traced down to his check. Those whisker marks, she was drawn to them. She rubbed the tip of a whisker mark very softly, only to get out a small moan of comfort. Neo smirked, knowing that she had him.

She looked around to see if the door was locked. She braced the bar at the edge of the bed and flipped herself over it, she landed like a feather. She moved her legs over his waist, her hands on his shoulders. his hair was over the edge of the bed.

She started to run her fingers through it. To her it is the softest thing in the world, she remembers cuddling up to him in the cold and using his hair was a blanket.

She leaned in and placed her head on his chest. His heart beat was the greatest sound in the world to her. The world around them started to disappear, nothing else maters as long as she had him, and he had her, nothing would stop them. 'My lovely fox, my fox, what would i be with out you.' she nuzzled closer to him. It helped that he was five-five and she four-nine. She felt him stir under neath her.

His eyes flicked back and forth, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Don't go Neo, don't leave me, I love you."

Neo knew what was happening, he was having a nightmare. she leaned over his ear and for the first time in years whispered, "Nar-to i l-l-ove yo-u-u too." Her voice was soft, but he heard it and was calmed down. She smiled and kissed him again. She was getting tired. She let out a cute yawn and snuggled back in foxes grip and soon had fallen asleep.

**(1) french for dust.**

**well, here you go, i would like to thank my beta, GetsugaCero. with out him, this would be crap. **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Neo look out at the sprawling city of Vale. They could see everything from the air ship. Naruto had Neo in his arms, his head resting on top of hers, both of their hands intertwined with each other. Next to them was the guitar case, on it was Neo's umbrella. Some of the passengers stumbled as the ship took off.

One of the passengers is a tall messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a black hoodie with white armor covering his chest , shoulders, and bracers tucked under finger-less gloves that cover his hands. To top it all of blue paints, with sinker with L on the left foot and R on the right foot. He was making out with the trash can; he was throwing up. Naruto let out a small laugh at the blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes and he kept throwing up, "Poor boy, he won't last long." Neo nodded her head. To most the gesture was noncommittal, to him she was saying she gave him a few weeks to live.

Their relative piece was disrupted by a high pitched voice, "I don't want to be the bee's knees! I want to be the normal girl with normal knees!"

Both Neo and Naruto looked over to see a girl in red and black throwing her hands around. Standing next to her was a girl with waist long blond hair. She was giving her the red hair girl a hug.

"Come on sis, you are going to be great." the blonde said while picking up the smaller girl.

"Yang put me down!" She said while nervously pulling down her skirt.

Yang's eyes grew a devil like smirk. "Why Ruby, don't like people seeing your panties?"

If you looked you could see she had on a pair with little chibi Grimm on it. Ruby face grew darker at the tall blonds accusation. Naruto on the other hand was looking at a hologram of the news, having no reason to continue watching the two young women.

"Today on Vale News, Roman Torchwick, wanted for stealing a large quantities of dust, larger amounts of money, and a few bottles of rum." the screen showed him without his hat on, he had a smirk on his face.

"He's why the rum's always gone!" Naruto heard a deep voice slur out. Naruto didn't care enough to even look toward the source, still watching the white and orange man's image.

The screen changed to show the logo of the White Fang. "In other news, the once peaceful, now dark, voice of the Fang, the rock star Naruto, has yet to be found. Current evidence implies that he perished along with those in the resent Grimm invasion.."

The holo changed to show an older woman, blond and wearing what one could call a witch's getup, "You will be in Beacon soon, so get ready to land."

*few minutes later*

Naruto and Neo both stepped off the platform, the blond boy from earlier running out immediately after them to hug the nearest outside trash can. As the two teens walked down the grand courtyard's path, they saw Ruby getting ditched by Yang.

They watched as she spun around, falling into a white clothed girl's luggage causing her belongings to scatter about the courtyard. "You dolt!" The voice sound pits off, like somebody took her last makeup bag and hide it. "Do you know what this is?!" the white haired girl picked up a bottle from her now open case, "This is dust." she began swinging the bottle around like she had good sense, "Mined and purified from the finest Schnee mines. Dust: fire, water, air. Any of this ringing a bell?" A cloud of dust began to form around the two girls. Ruby couldn't help but inhale some, and sneezed, setting the dust set off, around them everything was covered in ice, fire, and I think there was lighting.

A vile of snow angel's dust rolled over to a girl wearing a bow, she looked from her book and picked up the vile, turning the glass container in her hand to see the snowflake symbol etched into the surface. 'Schnee... God why them?' She looked over toward where the container rolled from to see the white haired girl yelling at Ruby. Naruto could see her bow twitch, then it hit him, he knew her. Blake.

Naruto looked at Neo. "Neo I need to talk to somebody for a bit, you can go on without me." Neo nodded her head and started to skip to where the students where gathering. Naruto walked over to Blake. "Hello Blake, long time hasten."

The cats eyes widen. 'No it can't be. All of us where told he was dead.' Blake turned around and saw the one she that gave her hope. "Naruto-sama! I thought you were dead."

Naruto left out a laugh. "No my little kitten, the words of our cause can't be silenced, for they are the words of hope." He said while holding out his hands. Blake recognized the hidden message in the words. The White Fang has a code, a code hidden in their ears or tails. Every member knows this code by heart.

Blake ran up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again, Naruto."

As Naruto hugged Blake back he started to rub where her ears where, making the cat girl purr. Blake face grew into a blush. "No S-s-stop! Nya!" Blake's face even grew darker, Naruto stopped what he was doing, and a fox like grin grew over his face.

Naruto stopped his teasing and let go of Blake. "I'll see you soon Blake." he said while walking off to meet up with Neo.

*time skip*

Neo stood near the back of the group of people. She stood there listening as a group of boys hit on her, to which she just smiled and twirled her parasol. One of big strong men...right. One of them thought it would be a good idea to pull her closer to him. Neo twirled her body around him, landing on his back. She was sitting on his back while her legs where just hanging there while she hand her handle on the guy's neck.

That's what Naruto walked up on. "Really guys, why do you people always do that, hit on the girl that has a boyfriend, trying to scare him off, blah blah."

One of the guys looked at Naruto and back at Neo. "This hot pace of ass is dating you? An animal!?"

The group around the asshole, his boys, started to laugh. Only to stopped when they realized they could not move. Naruto held up is hand, as if in a calming gesture. "What I have here is your life, one wrong move and you will die. One of the guys struggled to move, but one by one four small cuts began to show on his body. Naruto looked to the boy, then looked at the others around him, "Back off and you will live another day."

Another of them looked at his bleeding hand, he struggle to move it. "You bitch! When I get free you will die!"

Naruto looked at him, smiled and flexed his fingers into a fist, the asshole who's hand was struggling against him screamed as if hand was on fire and the small, shallow cuts bit deeper. Naruto pulled his hand close and the boy's arm was pulled towards him. The asshole was looking at the smirking Neo, as if in a silent plea for aid. "Leave her alone." Naruto gave a little tug. The asshole looked at his arm. "If you don't I will rip your arm off." Another, sharper, tug forced the asshat to look at Naruto. "Got it?"

They all quickly nodded their heads in fear and Naruto put down his hand. The guys ran off from the fox. Naruto's face returned to his normal check grin. Neo walked over to her place in front of him, and wrapped Naruto's arms around her. He places his head on top of her and smiled.

Neo smirks as she started to rub against Naruto, who let out a small growl. Her smirk grew as she kept rubbing. Naruto was ready to take her right there now, but he had to hold himself back. "Hmm, foxy somebody is getting hard." Neo teased him.

Ozpin walked to the mic. "You have trained to be the best, now you have to show the best of what you can do, in the end some of you will die. If you don't put your life on the line to keep the peace, you will fail." He said while pushing up his glasses. Then without saying another word he walked off the stage.

"He seemed... off." Naruto heard something off the right of him. "Yeah like he didn't seem himself."

*time skip*

Ozpin walked over his desk and sat down, taking a sip from his mug. "It's been awhile Naruto."

From the shadows of the room Naruto walked out. "It's been a long time Ozpin."

Ozpin nodded his head and took a sip from his mug. "I remember a small boy running around telling people that he is going to be the greatest hunter in the world. Saying he was going to follow in my footsteps." He let out a small laugh. "I remember the time you drank my coffee, you spat it out saying it was to bitter."

Naruto walked over to his desk and took a seat. "Yeah that was until he had to grow up, Ozpin the rest of the world is not like you, they hate my kind."

The old man took a looked at the rock star. "I know, I am sorry what they did to you when you were younger. Naruto, for what it's worth, would you forgive me? Forgive this old fool for what he did?"

Naruto looked at the headmaster. "I ran away case I was scared, I ran away to show the world that we aren't mindless monsters."

"I know Naruto, and I am glad you followed your heart." Naruto smiled at Ozpin. Oz saw this and gave him a small smile as well. "So how the life of a rock-star."

"You know, it's not really a hard life, until you get fan-girls, until then it's a life."

Naruto said while looking at the old man. "I heard what happened to the city a while back."

Naruto face turned a little dark. "Its fine, they only thing lost was my left arm." he said while flexing the state of the art prosthetic limb, the arm looked so real.

"Well it's about that time, I'll be seein' ya." Naruto said while slowly fading into the shadows.

"I am sorry son, I have failed you as a father. Kushina I have failed you, I am sorry." Ozpin said while holding his head in his hands.

Naruto made it to arranged sleeping room. Well it was more like a guest room with teens sleeping all over the place. As soon he enters the room, Neo was sitting on his shoulder. He smiled and started to rub her ass. She gave a soft moan as he did.

She smile and started to rub his ears, he let out a small purr. Yang, who was not too far off, saw what was going on, she smirked and started to walk words them, only to stop in mid stride. Looking over at Naruto, her mouth dropped. There was her idol. She had all of his posters hanging in her room, she even has the rare one of him shirtless, standing there with water dripping off his chest.

She ran up to him, getting into his personal space. "Well, well look at what Yang found, mister rock star."

Naruto looked at her, a small smile was on her face. "So you know who I am, hmm?"

Yang nodded her head. "We were told you died in the last Grimm raid, but you are here alive."

"Or I am the ghost of Christmas past?" he said while wavering his hands a little in the air like he didn't care. That got Yang to smile. "Oh what am I going to do with a foxy sprite following me around."

"Yang what are you..." Ruby came over to see what Yang was doing only to stop to see Naruto and Neo. "Hey your that one who help me find my was round."

Neo nodded her head. "Yes red."

She looked at Naruto then back at Neo. "Um why are you sitting on his shoulder?"

Yang didn't see the small girl until Ruby pointed her out. "Yeah, how are you doing that."

Neo smiled like a fox. "What?" Looking around in mock panic, "Hey, I am sitting on somebody's shoulder."

Naruto shock his head. "Neo behave."

Then it hit Ruby, she was messing with her. "Hey that not fair! What did I do to you?"

Neo shock her head. "You're too easy to mess with." Ruby pouted and cross her arms.

"Hey would you all keep it down. Some of us have to sleep." Said the white haired girl from earlier

Naruto looked over at her. "Aww, somebody needs there sleep, well get use to not having much sleep."

Weiss looked at him and her anger grew. "What did you say."

Naruto looked at her. "You heard me. Or is somebody to prissy to speak with an animal."

Weiss face burned with rage. "WHY YOU..." she was cut off by the glare coming from Naruto.

"What's wrong lady, is little Timmy trapped in a well?" Naruto mocked, his eyes said it all, 'Go ahead, I dare you, call me an animal.'

For once in Weiss' life she backed down. To her it was like looking into her father's eyes, like when the dust was taken. She did what she what came natural. She covers her mouth with her fingers and said in a week voice. "I am sorry papa, don't hurt me."

When those words hit Naruto, he stopped glaring. His eyes softened, so did Neo's, she slid down Naruto's arm, off his shoulder, knowing what was going to happen. Naruto walked to the white girl, placed his hand on top of her head and she flinched. Slowly she looked up and saw something she saw from her mother, it was love.

Slowly she was pulled into a hug, tears started to fall from her eyes. Slowly she started to cry into his chest. Naruto started to rub her back. "Shah its okay, nothing can hurt you now."

Yang didn't see the rock star, to her it looked like a father keeping his child safe. She softens at the scene. A few tears started to fall. Ruby clanged to Yang, she heard a few sob from her sister.

Weiss felt safe, nothing was going to hurt her. "I am here for you, Weiss." Naruto tried to let the girl go, but she wouldn't budge, so he did what he would do to his children.

He started to tickle her sides. He got her to let him go and recieved a piercing glare from her, her eyes were red and her checks where puffy. She looked at the ground. "Don't say anything to Professor Ozpin. Please, the Schnee name already is in a bad spot."

The teens nodded their heads. Naruto crossed his arms. "Weiss, no child should ever feel that, the next time I see your father. It won't be pretty." A goofy smile crust is face. "Let's all go to bed we have a great big day ahead of us."

**i would like to say thanks to my bete, GetsugaCero thanks to himn, to him this is a work of art, not shit.**

**should i make this a harem?**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was awakened by something sitting on his chest. He opened his garnet eyes and saw Neo giving him her ever present smirk. Neo's messy pink hair hanging over the right side of her face, her brown hair lazily flowing over her shoulder. The silent girl slowly leaned down, her heterochromatic eyes half lidded and gave his sensitive ears a lick. Naruto face lit up in a vivid red blush and now he was _very_ awake. Around the ballroom, other initiates were waking up. Still sound asleep near them lay Ruby, Yang, Blake,Weiss, and a girl with long red hair.

Naruto began to rise, even with Neo on his chest, to begin his day. Neo, in a great display of flexibility, twisted around Naruto's body to sit on his shoulder as he got up from the simple bedroll/sleeping bag given to them by one of the supplies distributors.

"B-brrrr... Breck..." Neo struggled to speak.

"Yeah, Neo. Let's go get some breakfast." Naruto said, leaning down to grab his bedroll while Neo stretched out across his back. The black fox handed Neo his rolled up coat as he rolled his bedroll up and he stood straight.

Naruto stretched hard, arching his back, locking his arms and legs straight while raising his arms. The black clad fox was sure not to disturb the nested Neo too much. Then he uttered a single work, almost a command, "Coat." With that Neo unfurled the legendary black coat laying it over Naruto's shoulder and around her waist. The silky inner sleeve caressing Naruto's rippling muscles as he slid his arm through it. Using his left hand Naruto clasped his coat closed up to his chest, using the opening to rest his right in.

"Neo?" Neo pet Naruto's head. "Check. Badass coat?" Naruto shrugged the coat to coax it into a better fit, "Check. Bedroll rolled?" Neo held the bedroll in front of her, so Naruto can see it, "Check. Okay, le's a-go." Naruto said as he spun on his heels, toward the door. On their way out Neo tossed the bedroll into the open supplies room.

Neo's smirk grew mirthfully as she encroached upon the heavenly lands of breakfast. Naruto, having followed his nose - and only his nose - knocked into someone else looking for the cafeteria. A human girl with orange hair. Her purple eyes timidly peered out from under her brow, "Sorry." She startled a little at Naruto's voice. The orangette looked between Naruto's extended palm to his piercing ruby eyes and back. Quickly taking his hand, she yelped a little when Naruto suddenly yanked her upright. "Heh, sorry." Naruto apoligized for scaring her. "Uh, I'm Naruto." He offered his hand.

She introduced herself, "Reign. Reign Beaux." as she took Naruto's hand. "It's a pleasure." she smirked. "Wha-!" she jumped back when she saw a pair of pink eyes appear before her. As she jumped back she saw a fair girl with brown and pink hair with white high lights. From the smirk, it she seemed pleased to have frightened her.

"Neo." Naruto laughed as he gestured to the smirking girl. "My girlfriend." rubbed his neck, more out of habit than embarrassment.

"Ah." she said shortly in understanding. "Hello Neo." Reign smiled as she smoothed any wrinkles in her clothes her jump gave them. "It seemed you were in a rush when we collided..." Her purple eyes and tone implied a question.

"Oh, heh, yeah. I was following my nose, ya see. It just didn't notice you along the way to the cafeteria." Naruto rubbed his neck again, this time embarrassed, his grin almost stupid.

"Well I suppose as recompense you should guide me there." Reign said simply. Almost a command. Almost.

"Well, since you said please," Naruto teased, "sure. I'll take you to the cafeteria. Just keep up." Naruto again focused on the hypnotic smell of pancakes and warm Forever Fall syrup... Reign had trouble keeping pace for a bit. It took more than a moment to fall into step with the fleet footed fox. As he turned a corner, Reign's keen eyes saw that Naruto's eyes were closed.

When the pair got close enough for Reign's nose to follow the delicious scent of sweet, sweet nourishment, she sped up enough to playfully skip beside Naruto's quick walk. As they round a corner, a quiet girl with black hair easily walked beside Naruto. Her graceful stride disturbing not a single hair about her. Reign couldn't help but notice that she too, walked with her eyes closed.

The trio of students approached the doors to the cafeteria at once, violently flinging them open - breaking their hinges, and all at once stopped in their tracks. Their senses all assaulted with the tidal wave of smell that erupted over them from within the cafeteria.

Neo's smirk grew predatory as she saw the gigantic stacks of pancakes at the buffet. As Naruto passed a table, Neo jumped off of his shoulder and claimed a couple of corner seats for them. Swinging her legs patiently waiting for Naruto to come back with their trays.

Naruto had no trouble at all choosing what to put on their breakfast trays. Taking a generous five pancakes for each of them, a small bowl full of what looks like grape jello, Naruto picked out a couple apples and gave Neo an orange. When he got to the end of the buffet line he found a small heated tank of Forever Fall Syrup and a cooler full of light blue and white milk cartons. The cooler had a sign taped to it saying: _Limit: 2 per person_ but like the bad boy he is, Naruto stuffed his pockets full of the small cardboard milk containers, both chocolate milk and normal 2%. Successfully pilfering a grand total of twenty or so milk cartons.

Nonchalantly walking back to the table Neo had chosen for them, he set the trays down and took out some milk for them. Giving a carton of chocolate milk for his sweet loving girlfriend along with a normal carton. "Here ya go, Neo. Now drink up while I cut up your pancakes." Naruto smiled at her while she chugged through her chocolate milk before he even grabbed the knife.

The duo was ignorant of the others pouring into the cafeteria as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all watched the scene before them. Neo, being as small as she was, looked like a little girl waiting for her daddy to cut up her breakfast happily sipping from a carton of milk and kicking her feet back and forth. Naruto, on the other hand, looked almost fatherly as he was smiling as he cut Neo's breakfast for her. Even going so far as to peel her orange for her. After passing it back, Neo's gentle eyes turned predatory as she practically threw the milk aside and tore into her syrup bogged pancakes.

The group of four girls was so astounded by what they saw they didn't even notice the two walking behind them until the girl started talking really excitedly, "What if we have a signal." The four looked at them and saw the girl buzzing around the boy in green, talking a hundred miles an hour, "A secret signal." The girl gasped, "Oh! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora." the boy in green said, sounding somewhere between exhausted and annoyed.

"Yes Ren?" The girl was already done with her selection. A gargantuan stack of pancakes, twenty- maybe thirty. She was just walking in front of the boy, keeping him company.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." he said shortly as he gathered his modest breakfast. Actually it's almost exactly what Naruto chose. The girl thought about that momentarily.

"That's why it's PERFECT!" she exclaimed, "People won't know we're working together!" they absentmindedly sat on Neo's side of Naruto's table.

Naruto picked now to pipe up, "Uh, Nora? That's all a really good plan, actually. But now Neo and I know it." Naruto looked at the bubbly orange haired girl like a chess player that just beat his opponent's strategy.

Nora looked at the fox faunus across from her and Ren, "Who told you our plan? Was it Mister Pancakes?!" she picked up three of her pancakes on her fork, "How could you tell others our plan?" she sounded playfully hurt, "Now I have to eat you!" she said in a very strange combination of creepy and cheery tones. Nora then stuffed the three pancakes in her mouth and proceeded to crush them to death, killing Mister Pancake.

Naruto just shook his head at the act of the orangette and returned to his food. As he looked at the spread before him he realized, '_Something's missing..._' Then it hit him, he retracted his hand into his sleeve and when he pushed it back through, he was holding a coffee mug. Normal white, but with a orange-red fox print on the side and black musical notes scrawled along the top rim. As he got up to fill his mug, some of his other acquaintances took their seats at his table.

Moments later, when Naruto returned, the fox eared faunus reclaimed his seat across from his gloriously beautiful Neo. He took a sip like he normally does, and set his mug down to prepare to eat. But as he took his fork and knife in hand, he again felt something was off. Looking around his spread he saw everything was as he liked it, '_So what could be wro-'_ his thought was interrupted when he looked up. Everyone was staring at him, shocked expressions on all of them, well what passed for shock as far as Blake and Ren at least. "What?" he said nervously, his tail flitting back and forth.

"It was juh- just like..." Ruby stammered, still over come by shock.

"Professor..." Weiss mumbled.

"Ozpin?!" Nora exclaimed her shocked confusion.

"Eh... Huh?" Naruto hummed. Still confused at their strange behavior.

"You just sipped your drink exactly like Professor Ozpin, Naruto." Weiss said shortly.

"Eh? Guys seriously? What about it?" Naruto challenged. Kinda fretful of the idea that they figure out his relation to the headmaster.

The group thought about it for a moment, noticing the lack of logic behind the surprise, and collectively shook their heads, "Nothing." they all sighed.

"Tch, weirdos." Naruto sighed in return, returning to his as of yet untouched breakfast.

Seemingly out of nowhere Naruto felt a rush of wind and heard a soft giggle behind him. '_Ruby._' he accounted. Ruby looked at the fox beside her, observing his orange-red tail sway softly behind him. The black tip curled slightly upward, denying the floor it's soft touch. Mesmerized, Ruby began to reach out toward it. When her hand was only moments from touching the soft pelt of the fox, the black haired girl let out a yip of surprise and sharply recoiled. Something had slapped her hand. The red hooded girl looked suspiciously at Neo, who smiled gleefully back at her.

Naruto watched the whole thing go down, chuckling softly at Neo's shenanigans. Naruto stabbed his fork through a section of all five pancakes, and began cutting. His mouth watering in preparation to recieve the sweet, sweet cake. Just as he was about to stuff his face hole with the syrup logged pancakes, someone pushed against his back; jostling his gingerly held fork out of his hand, sending the cut pieces of deliciousness spattering onto his tray. Feeling beaten, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey foxy, I had an amazing dream last night." a voice purred into his ear. Naruto could feel the hot, damp air on his sensitive fox ear and felt his cheeks heat up.

'_Yang..._' Naruto thought. Then realized what was pressing into his back, and he had to cover his nose to prevent himself from repainting the table.

"I dreamt I was in a hot tub. You were there too. And we were just about to-" Yang was cut short when she felt herself being pushed away. The blonde looked up to see Neo was sitting on her fox's shoulder, smirking down at her and swinging her legs gently against Naruto's back. Again jostling his fork out of his hand, once again denying him his first bite.

Blake looked over to Naruto as he took a calming sip from his mug. Sitting across from him, the sly cat began to rub his leg with hers. Naruto looked at Blake, blushing; a look Neo didn't miss. Blake continued to rub the fox's leg until she saw a little red dot on the table. It moved quickly from side to side, attracting her attention even more. The black cat swiftly moved her hand over the dot, trying to scratch at it. Only to find that it had moved. Cat instincts took command and the faunus cintinued to chase the little read dot about the table. Then the dot shot down the table and Blake, the cat that she is, threw herself onto the table, scrambling after the dot. This made Naruto again lose his fork, and yet again denied his first bite.

Neo jumped off Naruto's shoulder and walked down the table, following Blake. Still chasing the dot, she was surprised when the dot disappeared. Confused she looked around then back to the table. There she saw Neo posing at the edge of it, her hips of to one side, one leg locked straight and the other bent, one hand on her hips, the other held before her gently waving something dangling from a key chain. '_A fucking laser pointer!_' she inwardly hissed.

Blake ducked into a pouncing stance as she faced Neo, like she was going to tackle the little- The bell rang for a moment, then the loud speakers crackled, "Student's this is Professor Goodwitch. All initiates please retrieve your battle gear from the locker rooms. Beacon Initiation begins in one hour, prepare well."

"OH, COME ON!" everyone heard Naruto scream at the other end of the table, his pancakes cut up but none of it eaten.

*time skip*

Naruto, still grumbling about his lack of breakfast, put on his battle jacket, a black duster. Not just any duster. The inside was lined with plasteel plates reinforced by sapphire wire, all galvanized by hardonic essence. It's left sleeve was ripped off and black pseudo-beowulf fur covered the left half of the dusters chest. On the right it had a small dark blood red plasteel scales covered his vital organs and his right arm, with a single trapezoidal plate covering the back of his hand and first finger joint.

Naruto wore a elbow-length black glove, woven from the purest DUST spun into the highest grade sapphire wire. He wore pants woven from the same material as his left glove, only thicker. Both his thighs adorned with hardonic-sapphire wire holsters. Naruto had also clasped on plasteel grieves ,of the same color as his right chest, that covered from just above his angle to mid-knee. The well worn and broken in combat boots that adorned his feet had been layered in what looked like blood red plasteel scales.

The most frightening thing about his battle gear, despite how much pieces it has, it is completely silent. No matter how much he moves or jostles the scales will never clink or chime.

Naruto stands from the bench across and looks past the vast collection of full DUST vials mounted on the inside of the door, into his locker. Mounted on the left side of the large blue-gray locker, was a staff. Not just any staff. This staff had an evil looking black sphere at the base. The opposite end of the staff is adorned with an open mouth fox head with a gradually curved 6" blade with runes. The fox's head is made from a single carved piece of mahogany. The only blemish on the fox head is a crack, from behind left ear, through the left eye and down to the blade. A line of runes stretch down from the tip of the right ear, down the inside of the ear, through the right eye and wave down the right side of the blade. The eyes, crack, and runes have a subtle glow that matches whatever type of dust he's using, now at rest the glow was a faint, almost imperceptible white. '_Shadow Fox..._'

Mounted on the back of the locker was a twin set of single edged broad swords. Runes also ran down the flat of both blades. The hilt of one was black, '_Ebony._' Naruto thought fondly. The others hilt a pure white, '_Ivory_.' Naruto smiled at his weapons. The runes on Ivory's blade were a void of darkness, as if it allowed nothing to escape. The runes on Ebony shone with a faint white glow. The brilliant steel of the blades shone with an unnatural red brightness. If one were to look very closely at the guard of each blade, they'd see a very well hidden trigger on the inside of the grip. The dull edge of the blade stopped about three inches short of the actual tip of the blade, suddenly jutting inward about an inch then continuing up. Not the best disguise for the barrel of a gun, then again, Naruto didn't have that in mind when he designed the gun-blades.

Naruto gripped the hilt of each blade, holding the unusually light blades as if they were part of his body. He gripped each blade tighter, then slammed the dull edges together. Perfectly lined up, the two blades became a single great sword. The blade became as black as the void of Ivory's runes. The tip of the sword had a two inch indentation, the twin barrels of Ebony and Ivory. "Maybe I'll just take my Twilight Sepultra?" he wondered aloud.

As always, Neo sat on her fox's shoulder. Her pink parasol lazily resting on her own shoulder. The tri-colored girl looked at her fox's weapons, amazed at the variety of fighting styles Naruto can use. She adored the violent look of the staff, she knew was called Shadow Fox. However Neo loved the simple brutality behind Ebony, Ivory, and Twilight Sepultra.

"Neo," Naruto paused to look at his lover, "Which weapon should I use?"

Neo's eyes, both brown now, met his garnet eyes with an almost evil gleam. Her smirk growing into a devious smile.

"Yeah. I'll just take all of them." Naruto released his grip on Twilight Sepultra and pulled the claymore sized sword apart, returning it back to the blades Ebony and Ivory. He reached into the bottom of the locker, grabbing the sheaths of both blades. He strapped the simple leather blade holders into the hardonic-sapphire wire holsters at his sides. Then Naruto proceeded to fill empty slots on his belts, holsters, and sheathes with small vials of DUST. For the final touch, Naruto swung Shadow Fox over his shoulder and into the clasps on the back of his duster. The reactive clasps closed around the shaft of his mighty staff, locking it into place.

Naruto, with his gear in place, closed his now empty locker and meandered toward the exit of the locker room. On his path to the exit, the fox over heard Ruby talking with her sister.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused.

"What? No, of course I do. I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you break outta your shell!" Yang said optimistically.

"What?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absoloutly-"

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in Locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Awwww, why does this hafta happen today!?" Jaune interrupted Ruby, complaining to himself. His sole focus was on his scroll, looking up only every now and then to look at the locker numbers. What he saw when he looked this time however made him even more melancholy. Jaune saw his goal walking away from him. Jaune saw Naruto, Neo on the perch she's made of his shoulder, walk out the locker room door. Naruto, to Jaune, is everything he wants to be. Naruto got all the girls and is so... Cool. Jaune let out a depressed sigh. However it didn't last long as he heard the voice of his angel. He looked around and found Weiss talking to some red head in, what looked like, old Greek armor.

"I was thinking, maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss offered.

"Well, that sounds grand." The red head said. She sounded almost like she wasn't as excited as she could be.

"Great!" Jaune watched as a devious, plotting grin spread on his angels face as she turned away from the red head.

Like greased lightning he appeared next to his other goal, "You know what else his great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune gave his most charming grin.

"You again?" Weiss just glared at him in disgust.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." the red head tried to interject.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune literally pushed her aside and continued his advance on Weiss, "So, Weiss, couldn't help overhearing your fondness in me yesterday." Jaune flexed his arm, looking between it and Weiss.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" Weiss facepalmed.

Jaune was a little hurt, but he didn't let it show as he he feined confidence and continue his advance, "No need to be embarrassed." Jaune waved his hands in front of him, as if to ward something off. "So, been hearing rumors about te~ams," Jaune said in a sing-song voice, rocking on his feet. "I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What d'ya say?"

Again, the red head attempted to get a word in edge wise, "Actually, I thing teams are comprised of four students each. So-"

"You don't say." Jaune deadpaned, glancing at an annoyed Weiss. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could end up with the Winning team." Jaune stepped up to the girl.

Quickly, as if trying to ward off a confrontation, stepped between them, a hand on both their chests, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who it is you're talking to?" she turned to face the offending blond, gesturing to the red head behind her.

"Not the slightest Snow Angel." Jaune leaned in toward Weiss.

"This," Weiss again gestured to the red head, "is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss leered at Jaune.

Jaune simply shrugged, "Never heard of it." he said looking bored.

"Ugh, she's won the Mystral Regional Tournament four years in a row. A new record." She scoffed at Jaune.

"The what?" Jaune tilted his head.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said as she waved her arms, then crossed them angrily. Glancing at Pyrrha, then looked at the gasping Jaune.

"That's YOU!" Jaune said excitedly pointing at Pyrrha like a fanboy. "They only do that for star athlete's and cartoon character!"

"Yeah. It was pretty cool." Pyrrha looked away shyly, "Sadly the cereal wasn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all this, do you think you're really in a position to ask HER to be on your team?" Weiss asked, with an air of superiority.

"I- I guess not." Jaune said, hanging his head in defeat, "Sorry."

"Actually, Jaune. I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha encouraged Jaune, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Daww, stop it." Jaune looked at Pyrrha like an excited puppy.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss admonished.

"Looks like Pyrrha's on board of team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick!" Jaune got in close to Weiss, and said in a more hushed tone, "Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings. Find a place for ya. What d'ya say?" Jaune leaned a little closer as he listed suggestions.

"A-Alright, that's a bit too close," Weiss backed of, putting her hands between them. "Pyrrha, a little help, please!" Weiss squeeked.

Jaune heard something twirl behind him, making him turn. And as he turned his confident face quickly turned to fear as Pyrrha tossed her spear through his hood. The cloth caught the spear and the force of the throw dragging Jaune along with the spear. "Gyah!" Jaune screamed as he hurdled toward a wall. The thud of impact and the shivering of metal could be heard through out the vast locker rooms of Beacon.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha waved at the blonde she just nailed to the wall.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for annitiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The speakers crackled.

Weiss and Pyrrha walked past Jaune. Pyrrha retrieved her spear, "It was nice meeting you!" she cheered.

"Likewise." Jaune sighed as he slid down the wall to his rear and waited for the-

*one time skip later*

At last the group of first years had gathered Beacon Cliff, each stood atop a stone slab with the school's emblem on it. "For years, you have trained to become warriors; and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forrest."

"Now," Ms. Goodwitch began, "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammate. Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin spoke uninterrupted. Not even by his own body language, and he only moved to gesture toward the students as he concluded.

"What?!" Ruby shouted, interrupting him.

However Ozpin ignored Ruby and the murmuring of the other students and continued, "After you've partnered up," the students silenced themselves to hear him speak, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You WILL meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path," He paused dramatically, "or you will die. You'll be monitored and graded for the duration of anitiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we'll grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune was the first to speak, "Yeah, uh, sir-"

Again Ozpin ignored his anitiates, "Good! Now, take your position."

One by one the students took a battle stance, except for Jaune, "Uh, Sir? I got a- a question." Jaune paused as the first student, Weiss was launched off the cliff. "So, this landing strategy thing... Uh- Wha- What is it? You're like, dro- dropping us off, or something?" He asked hopefully, stammering as even more students are simply hurdled into the sky.

"No. You will be falling." (God! I LOVE that line!) He paused to see a student grin cockily as he was launched.

"Oh... I... See- So, like, did you hand our parachutes for us?"

A girl shouted Woo-hoo as she was launched.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said simply.

"Ah-huh... Yeah." realization sinking in as more and more students were catapulted over the cliff. "So what exactly is a landing strateg- EEEEEHE HEAAA AHAHAAAA!" As he joined the other students in the air over the Emerald Forest Ozpin turned to watch them fall. A content look on his face as he sipped his mug.

"You really are sadistic, you know that?" The final student, Naruto asked.

Again the student was ignored, "Neo, you need to get off Naruto." Glynda said as she glared at the small young woman. Neo just smirked as Naruto took a sip of his coffee. "And Naruto, put that mug away."

Naruto just looked at her, "Nah, it's good. I think I'll keep it." he said as he took another sip. Glynda almost snapped, she had to stop herself. She looked at her boss, who mirrored the sip that Naruto just took.

Ozpin noticed, "What? It runs in the family. At least he doesn't have his mothers ramen addiction." the Goodwitch just rubbed the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

"That's true. Just... At least tell me how you guys can drink that anywhere, and not spill a single drop." She simply said.

Both Naruto and Ozpin said, in unison, "It's a family secret." and with that Naruto was launched.

As soon as Naruto was catapulted, Ozpin spoke, "I bet you he won't spill a single drop."

Glynda looked at Ozpin, shocked that he would even consider- "I'll take that bet."

Ozpin smiled as he took another sip. He knew he was gonna win, it's in their genes not to spill coffee while it's in your favorite mug.

Naruto grinned like a mad man. He was flying. And everything was exhillarating. The feeling of the wind rip at his hair and clothes. The rush of the ground surging toward you. The- "Birdie! NO!" Naruto turned his head and saw a puff of feathers and rose petals and Ruby flying in front of the chaos. '_That poor bird.'_ He lamented for the feathered creature.

"Yahoo!" Yang blasted her way through the air, firing her Ember Celica behind her, fueling her momentum. Her hair, unaffected by the shotgun blasts, wiped about behind her. If one had a ground eye view of her, she'd look like a yellow dragon as she passed in front of the Sun.

Naruto then heard what sounded like shattering wood. He turned to see Pyrrha explode out from a tree, splinters and leaves trailing behind her. She rolled out of the fall and immediately had her rifle at the ready. The tops of three trees began to fall as she flipped her weapon over her shoulder, amazed as the gun transformed into a spear and she threw it.

Naruto looked down his body and saw Neo had her harms and legs wrapped around him, with a big smile on her face. "To day is gonna be great," Naruto said, holding his mug. Somehow the liquid inside hadn't moved from being perfectly level. "It can only get be- son of a whore!" Naruto shouted as a giant Nevermore flew over them.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! What's next? An annoying robot that everyone hates?!" Naruto felt Neo tapping his shoulder, he turned his head to see something flying toward him. It's beak wide open. "SON OF PROTESTANT WHORE!"

Ozpin looked at his black scroll which displayed a live feed of the students, "Hmm..." he mumbled as he took a sip from his mug.

Glynda smiled because she knew she's got the bet in the bag. She too watched the scroll.

* with Naruto *

Naruto looked at the giant Grimm that was hurdling toward him. He reached over his shoulder and drew his staff. Shadow Fox came to life as it began to surge red as Burn DUST was channeled through it. Naruto thrust the grand staff at the Grimm and a giant fist of fire materialized, hurdling at the Nevermore. The impact disrupted it's tragectory, making it miss Naruto and Neo. Keeping his mug's contense still perfectly level, he managed to flip over and land on the back of the dazed creature of Grimm.

In less than an instant Naruto began to run down the back of the Nevermore, twirling the burning red Shadow Fox about him as he ran, gesturing the bladed fox head at the wings every now and then. As he jumped off the tail feathers, Naruto slashed down cutting off some of the creature's tail feathers. He turned in midair, and thrust the head of Shadow Fox at the Nevermore and a pair of fire fist's erupted from the air above the creature's wings, punching the beast toward the ground.

As the charred and smoking demon hurdled toward Remnant, it twisted around. It roared in pain and hate as it flung it's dense, razor sharp feathers at the animal that dared harm it.

Naruto twirled his icy blue Shadow Fox as he brought it before him. He slammed it toward his feet as if stabbing the ground with both hands and a thick sphere of crystaline ice formed around Naruto and his Neo.

Both the ball of ice and the Giant Nevermore plummetied toward Remnant at the same rate. The feathers managing to drive almost all the way through the ice protecting Neo and him. All the while Neo was smirking in confidence of Naruto's impending victory.

As the Nevermore landed, Naruto's ball of ice crushed it into the ground shattering the sphere and stabbing the Nevermores feathers into itself. Naruto broke a hole out of the back of the sphere and jumped out before the sphere collapsed on itself. Naruto landed in a lightly rotating skid on his feet. He held his mug in his hand, roatiting his wrist to keep his coffee level in the cup. He slowly brought his arm before him as he slowed his wrists rotation. He put Shadow Fox back in the clasps on his back, and grabbed the handle of the mug. He smiled in his victory as he sipped his coffee and scalded his tongue, "Gah, 'ow da 'ell 'zis s'ill ha'h?!"

Naruto breathed in and out quickly to cool the burn on his tongue. "Ow, too hot!" he exclaimed while his tongue hung out. Neo let go of Naruto and stood before him. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her cool tongue battles his scalded tongue for dominance, Neo believing she has an advantage over Naruto's scald.

They stood like that for a while. When Neo finally broke the kiss, a single bridge of saliva connected them. "Thanks Neo. My tongue fells much better." She smiled at him and laced her fingers behind her back, pushing her chest out. As Naruto was going to steal another kiss, the Nevermore made its presence known. The creature lunged toward them, making to devour them. Instantly, Naruto had drawn his staff and aimed the bloody red glowing scepter end at the creature. A blood red demon hand gripped either of the Nevermore's jaws. Naruto glared at the one visible eye of the Nevermore as he sharply pulled the scepter down to his side, and twirled it back into the clasps. A crystal ice shield formed above them as the Nevermore was torn in half by the hands, each half tossed in either direction. The black blood of the Grimm vaporizing upon contact with air.

Naruto looked back to Neo, who had a devilishly approving smirk on her face. "What? Don't look at me in that tone of voice, it was gonna eat us!" Neo just kept smirking. "Fine! Fine, you win." He could never win with her. Neo leaped onto his shoulder and started to pet his fox ears. She made sure to keep Shadow Fox within reach. "N-Neo, is there a reason you've gone without underwear?" She ignored him as she continued to pet his ears.

* with Ruby *

Ruby is running as fast as her semblance would carry her, '_Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang! Gotta find-_' "Yang! Yang!" she called as she ran. '_Ugh, this is bad. This is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if somebody finds her first?! There's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in fight though... Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm... Plus she like books! Well, then again, I don't think I cold hold a conversation with her... And Naruto... I mean, he's strong, sexy, and has an amazing set of-_'

"_RUBY ROSE! How could you think of such things!?_" Her thoughts were interrupted when a little voice in her head yelled at her. In her mind she saw a shirtless Naruto flexing for a chibi version herself in a white robe with angel wings and a halo. "_How could you think of something so sexy? You forgot his dreamy smile. And those soft red eyes that can make any girl fall for him..._" (God, Vincent, stop! The sappiness is drowning me! ~ Getsuga)

Now she imgined herself in Naruto's strong arms. Ruby sporting the damnedest red blush on her face. She imagined his sweet lips when she shook her head., '_Well okay... Who else do I know in this school? Uh, Yang, Jaune, Blake, Naruto, annnnnd..._' Ruby was caught off guard as she had to skid to a halt at the sudden sight of someone else. Ruby shyly looked up and locked eyes with, '_Weiss?!_' Who just turns and walks away like, 'Nope.' "Wait! Where're you going?" the red hooded girl called after Weiss. "We're supposed to be teammates." she sighed in defeat.

*with Naruto and Neo*

As the two teens walked into a clearing, they descended a hill into some ruins. Naruto and Neo neared the ruins, they noticed a series of chess pieces on pedistals. As Naruto walked around the pieces, he stopped before and picked up the Black Queen. He pulled out his scroll, swiped a few times and held it to his ear. When the other end answered, he said, "The board has been set."

"The Queen shall make her move." Naruto heard the seductively smooth voice of a woman say. Naruto put his scroll away as Neo walked up. He nodded to her as her took yet another sip of his coffee, yet to spill even a drop. Neo picked up the Black Queen and climbed to her perch. Naruto walked to the back of the roofless ruins and leaned against the wall behind a pillar near the rear exit.

Together they looked up at the sky. They watched as Cardin and his partners ran over the hill, toward the ruins. Taking a wild grab as they passed some relics, Sky and Russle grabbed both the Black Bishops. Cardin noticed Neo sitting with Naruto. He slowed to a stop, turning to look at them directly.

"Say, what's a pretty girl like you doing with an anime? Why not hang out with a real man." the armored douche tried to reach for Neo. Cardin didn't even see movement before he was pushed into the wall. Naruto stood with Shadow Fox's scepter orb pushed into Cardin's chest, right above his armor. Cardin glanced over at Neo sitting on a fallen pillar, watching the fight.

Behind Naruto, Cardins' team pulled out their weapons and brandished them at the fox. "What's a hunk of wood gonna do to me? Tch, I bet you can't even fight, Rock Star." The brown haired ass clown mocked.

Sky, Russle, and Dove all rushed Naruto with their weapons aimed to end him. Naruto ripped Shadow Fox up ward, hitting Cardin's jaw, whipping his head into the wall, dazing him. Naruto's staff continued it's wicked arc and slammed directly onto Sky's head, the hard crystal scepter knocked Sky out cold.

As Sky fell unconsious, Dove and Russle came to slash at Naruto. Naruto parried them both by twirling his scepter, directing Russle up and Dove down. They lost balance and slid to either side behind Naruto, next to Cardin. Carden got to his feet and swung his wicked looking mace at Naruto. Naruto jumped back, away from the black mace and it's sinister red orb.

Cardin smiled. He flipped, flinging one leg over him and using the centrifugal force and his own muscles to rotate faster. His next blow was too fast for Naruto dodge so he blocked it with Shadow Fox. When the mace struck his staff, Naruto's hand instantly went numb and he lost his grip. '_Gravity DUST..!_' Shadow Fox was flung to the other side of the ruins.

Naruto glared up at Cardin. Dove and Russle on either side of him. Cardin nodded his head toward Naruto and again they rushed him. Russle actually went high, and Dove slashed low. Naruto aerobattically jumped over Russles sword and drew his own, Ebony. He slashed the outside of Russles forearm, forcing him to drop his blade.

The gun-sword fell and nearly cut Dove, if not for his gauntlets it would've. Dove looked toward Russle, who was hunched over grabbing his bleeding arm. Naruto hit him in the forhead with his palm and Russle was launched into a pillar, unconsious.

Then Naruto looked at Dove, and thrust his staff at the brown armored boy. The ground erupted in crystals of ice as the effect raced toward Dove. The squinty-eyed boy was frozen in fear as he was trapped in the crystals of the DUST spell.

"H-how did this happen?!" Cardin said as he watched his team get wrecked right in front of him.

Naruto laughed as he looked over his shoulder, "You want to know how I did this?" Naruto turned, and held his hands out wide gesturing to Cardin's beaten team. "I am what you can call a Battlemage. DUST is my plaything."

"But I thought your semblance was linking people to you..." Cardin raised his mace to block a slash from Ebony. Cardin didn't expect the weight behind the sword. He barely managed to deflect the attack away from him.

Naruto's face snapped into a grin, "Not even close. My semblance is to control DUST as I please. Absolute mastery of DUST. Linking people to me? You mean like controlling them? Don't you remember the old story? 'Man, born from DUST' all people are is living DUST. Though it's a sentient being, I can only somewhat control people. You've seen it. Now allow me to show you my DUST Mastery." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small smooth pebble. "DUST." Naruto explained, "Mined and purified in a Schnee quarry." And he proceeded to eat the crystalized form of natures wrath.

Naruto closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then Naruto exhailed and opened his garnet eyes. Cardin couldn't help but notice that they were glowing. '_No, not just his eyes. His aura... It's visible!_' Cardin was frozen in shock. Only those with a masive amount of aura and mastered how to manipulate it. Cardin took a shaky step backwards. Naruto drew Ivory from his waist and slammed the blunt of the blades together. All his aura was absorrbed by the two blades as they combined into a single large blood red claymore. Naruto single-handedly hefted the double sided blade and rested it on his shoulder. Runes flowed down either side of the blade, some a void of darkness, others pools of light.

Cardin began to visibly shake as he watched Naruto hold the blade above his head. '_No! I will not be intimidated by an animal!_' He gripped his black mace and charged Naruto. Cardin lifted his mace above his head, bearing down on Naruto. As he neared Naruto, he flung the mace, trying to cave in Naruto's chest.

Naruto simply let Twilight Sepultra fall, A trail of fire flickered behind the large blade. The sword caught one of the many grooves on Cardin's mace and draged it to the ground, causing a fiery explosion to erupt from the blade. Cardin lost his balance as he fell to the stone ground, skidding to a stop just before the blade of Naruto's claymore, missed by the fires above him.

When Naruto ripped Twilight Sepultra away from the dark mace, Cardin looked up, and saw the resolve to kill in Naruto's eyes. Cardin, at a loss, grabbed his weapon and turned tail, fearing for his life.

Naruto smiled as he watched Cardin. But his smile turned bitter when he remembered Cardin abandoned his team. Naruto began to cough. Violently. Twilight Swpultra devided again as Naruto lost concentration. He dropped Ebony and Ivory as he dropped to his knees and covered his mouth. When the coughing subsided, he looked at his bloody hands. "Every fucking time I do that," he ran his tongue around his mouth, and spat out a glob of blood, "I cough up blood."

Neo walked up to Naruto, "I love you Naruto." as she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto embraced her, "I love you too, my little ice cream." (Ehhhh, I get it. Ice cream sounds like Ice Queen! ~ Getsuga)

**Ok that is it for now, i been working on this no stop with out sleep for the past few days, naruto true master of kingdom hearts is on hold for a while, i have to re play the games, read the mangas, and the wiki, naruto the devil in high school is also on hold i have to get my hands on the dmc anime, i have the games, and the mangs, also with R+V. Also i have a job now, so most of my time is going twords that I need money for games. Lol have fun and stuff. **

**GetsugaCero: Hey guys. It's my fault this fic took Vincent so long to release. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible Beta. I hope the quality of this chapter made it more bearable. **


	4. Chapter 4

Yang hurdled through the air, flipping and using her Ember Celica to prolong her flight. From the ground, her silhouette framed by the sun, her golden yellow hair lit ablaze by the sun light, and the fiery discharges from her weapons, Yang looked like a dragon spewing fire.

The golden haired girl's flight was interrupted by gravity as her flight path was pulled into the tree line. Thinking fast, Yang maneuvered in the air to kick the trunk of the tree on the other side of the one she's currently tearing through. Kicking off that one, descending downward a bit more than forward, she kicked off the next tree, and the next, finally rolling over the ground to shed excess momentum, "Nailed it." she declared as her roll ended.

Yang's crouched position helped her jump forward, sprinting through the forest, looking for her sister. It wasn't long before she'd begun to realize the futility of running full tilt into nothingness as she slowed down to a bored saunter, "Hello..!" Yang shouts into the seemingly perpetual ocean of dull brown and bright green surrounding her. "Getting bored here..." she mumbles after a moment of silence answered her call.

To the left, Yang heard a bush rustle. Thinking it was her sister, purely out of concern and desperation for interaction, "Ruby? Is that you?" she asked as she moved a branch out of the way. Yang looked up, "Nnnnope..." she popped before jumped out of the way of the two Ursa Minor she'd disturbed.

The two bear Grimm stopped their fruitless charge, turning to growl menacingly at her. Yang ignored the boring threat, asking, "You wouldn't happen to have seen a little girl in a red hood, have you?" The Ursa roared in response.

Yang activated her gauntlets, "Could've just said no!" she said as one of the Grimm charged her, swiping it's massive paw at her. The golden haired beauty somersaulted backward away from the attack, laughing as she tossed her hair back. "Jeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" Yang stopped as she noticed a single strand of hair dance toward the ground out of the air before her. Her fists clenched, she darkened as she glared at the ground. "you..." she growled in barely contained wrath.

The two Grimm glanced at each other, making sounds of confusion, then turned back to Yang. The pyromancer punched her fists together, releasing a torrent of aura, igniting the air around her; the heat making her hair fly upward as she screamed, "MONSTER!" She rushed forward, unleashing a brutal combination of fire and shotgun infused punches that literally lifted the death-black beast from the ground, ending in a hay maker that catapulted the decimated Grimm past it's companion.

She barely heard the roar of the other Grimm as she glared at the demon, bellowing, "WHAT? You want some too?!"

The soft whispered thump of a blade sinking into flesh and striking bone could be heard over the snarling of the Ursa as it rose to it's back two legs, and attempted to roar again. Instead it uttered a low yelping sound as it sunk to the ground and began to evaporate. Yang watched the blade be pulled toward it's owner, Blake as she sheathed her sword, staring at the felled beast. "I could've taken him..." Yang thanked as the black haired girl smirked as she rolled her eyes at Yang.

*in a tree somewhere*

Jaune looked up at the red and gold spear that nailed him to the trunk of a tree by his hood, however miraculous that could be. Feeling hopeless, the white armored boy hung his head, groaning, "Aww, why does this always hafta happen to me..?" He shook his blonde hair about his head disappointedly as he remembered everything that's gone awry, "First mom forgot to send my toothbrush, then I slipped on a vial of dust, DUST!" Jaune repeated as he again tugged on the spear, nothing giving, he again hung his head, "Then I bite my tongue... And all that just this morning..." The blonde Arc could only sigh at his luck since arriving at Beacon Academy.

Jaune tried to pull Pyrrha's spear from the trunk again, and again, nothing happened. Then he tried wiggling it up and down, all he accomplished was realizing how weak he is as his arms grew tired and his breath got heavy. '_Ugh, no wonder Wei- WEISS!_'

The white clad heiress stepped out of the trees, thorns, and bushes with a decidedly inelegant stumble, "Ow!"

Jaune froze, barely breathing. There standing before him was Weiss. The first girl to kinda-sorta-almost compliment him at Beacon. On the first day, no less! '_Okay, Jaune play it cool..._' However all Jaune could muster was a weak wave and nervous chuckle, as he still clutched the spear with the other hand.

Weiss promptly turned around and walked back through the bushes. Jaune hung his head in defeat, '_Smooth, Ark... Smooth._'

"Jaune?" the meek boy looked at the who called his name, "Are there any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked from below his perch, her arms crossed as she smiled up kindly.

The meek blonde gave his new partner a shy smile, "Y-yeah, there is." Jaune realized his position as he let his shoulders hunch, "But, uh, could you get me down? Seriously, I have a fear of heights..."

Pyrrha smiled up at her partner, an extremely quiet chuckle whispered past her lips as she thought - she has him right where she wants him...

*with Ren*

The quiet green silk clad boy meandered through a clearing with tall grass, his senses stretched and tense, wary of any Grimm that may attack. Ren tensed as his aura alerted him to unwanted eyes on him. Like a rabbit, he jumped out of striking distance of the King Taijitu that attempted to sneak attack from behind. Hissing in irritation it circled its new-found prey. Ren thrust his palms forward, triggering mechanisms up his sleeves that propelled his StormFlower into his grasp.

The giant black snake locked eyes with Ren, as if taking measure of the young huntsman's skill - Ren doing the same to the giant snake. The King lunged forward, an attack Ren saw coming as the green robed boy jumped over the lunge, unleashing a flurry of bullets into the hard scales of the Grimm's back.

Seeing his attack wasn't doing any damage, Ren changed tactics. He pivoted in the air and landed on the back of the snake, running along the spine of the undulating serpent. Using his dual pistol-daggers to probe for weak points by firing at various places along the Grimm's hide.

King Taijitu didn't really like that apparently, the black serpent quickly reared and lunged at the annoying green huntsman. Ren jumped over the telegraphed attack, jumping over the head of the snake. Turning around in the air, Ren slammed his StormFlower into the base of the black serpent's skull. The momentum of the snakes lunge carrying it forward, skidding across the ground and throwing Ren forward.

Ren rolled forward to release his excess momentum, taking a ready stance with his weapons as be faced the demon he'd just slain. Waiting a moment, the white head of the King Taijitu struck, knocking Ren's stance off kilter. The gap in concentration allowed the black head to lunge forward and send the annoying green huntsman to the dirt.

As Ren recovered, both heads of the King Taijitu circled him tightly, the coils noticeably encroaching upon him. Not wanting to get crushed, he concentrated his aura into his legs, crouched and pushed hard off the ground. His jump took on an added spin as he raked StormFlower over the hard scales of the serpents sides. Ren then began to concentrate his fire on a scratch he's seen his blades left on the scales of the black Taijitu.

The white serpent didn't like that and rushed the green annoyance. Ren contorted his body so the white devil whispered past him. Not one to miss an opportunity, Ren stabbed one of his blades into the base of the white snake's skull. Knowing that just stabbing it again won't do anything more than stun the beast - Ren forced some aura into his other blade and thrust the wickedly curved blade into the spine of the snake. The snake stopped cold; no forward momentum, no crashing force, nothing.

The black Taijitu - angry that it's other half was terminated - thrust forward intending to bite the damn green demon. Ren held his hand out toward the incoming bite, projecting a small field of protective aura between the demon and himself. As the serpent hit the field, Ren was forced to use both hands to keep up the aura. Thinking fast, Ren concentrated aura into his hands themselves - the aura no longer being projected, the snake's fangs were caught by Ren. Using the aura he's concentrated in his hands and his families micro-movement techniques, Ren snapped the fangs off the King's jaw. The great serpent reared back, shaking it's massive head in agony - if Grimm can even feel pain that is.

Ren looked at the great snake, dropping one of the fangs as he took a battle stance, waving the King Taijitu toward him, as if saying 'come on'. Now angrier, the snake returned to base instinct and lunged again. Ren simply side stepped the attack, stabbing the fang of the serpent into its own eye. Stunned at the turn of events, the black snake just laid on the ground. Ren, not one to let a job go unfinished, channeled aura into his palm as he pulled his hand back - his fingers clawed inward - and thrust his palm into the blunt end of the fang protruding from the King's eye, simultaneously forcing his channeled aura into the creature of Grimm. The result of the light of aura being forced into the darkness of Grimm resulted in a negation of space and sudden, vast release of energy - the black King Taijitu head exploded - leaving a gooey black, evaporating mess on the clearing floor.

Ren began to dust himself off as he heard hissing emanating from his right. Turning to see the white snake raise from the ground, glaring at him with even more malice than usual, and lunge at him. Not allowing even a moment of hesitation, Ren threw himself at the remaining head of the King Taijitu.

* with Weiss*

The pale heiress blocked a beowulf's swipe at her back and pirouetted away. Now looking at the pack of wolves she'd stumbled upon, she held Myrtenaster ready before her. Weiss began to coach herself, '_Remember your training, Weiss. Head up. Shoulders back. One foot forward - NOT THAT FORWARD!' _

The Beowulf slowly began to encircle the young huntress as she coached herself, the Alpha wolf standing directly in front of her, only couple dozen feet away, warily watching her every move. The great horned Alpha Beowulf noticed the weapon in Weiss's hand begin to move and whir. The beast crouched low, preparing for a battle, as the white huntress also took her stance, her weapon flowing with burning energy.

'_Steady your breathing, aaaaaand, NOW!_' Weiss lunged forward, her Myrtenaster glowing an angry red. The Alpha Beowulf deepened its crouch, about to pounce on the pale girl that volunteered as tribute, just before an explosion of red petals and a curved blade gouged its bone face plate. Weiss stumbled, taken off guard by Ruby's appearance, barely able to redirect the deadly, burning power of Myrtenaster into an unsuspecting tree, setting it ablaze. Weiss ultimately fell onto the girl that threw off her groove, Ruby. The red girl shook her head, "Hey! Watch it!"

The flames of the destroyed tree began to spread as Weiss retorted, "Excuse me!? You attacked out of turn, I could've killed you!" The disrupted pack of Beowulves began to circle the two arguing girls.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mumbled as she watched the Beowulves encircled them. Ruby flicked a switch on her Crescent Rose and her empty clip fell to the ground as she pulled out another, with a stylized cross etched in black on it.

Ruby crouched low, swinging the heavy frame of her weapon over her right right arm, preparing to remove the wolf pack from existence. The tree that Weiss razed fell between the heiress and the reaper and the Alpha, the fire spreading. The pack began to run about haphazardly, apparently frightened by the encroaching flames. Weiss looked around at the obvious hazard to her heath and took hold of Ruby's arm, "We have to go!" she called over the yowling of the Beowulves, pulling Ruby with her.

A couple dozen yards away from the would-be battle and the blazing forest, on the crest of a small hill, Weiss and Ruby came to a stop. Weiss's lungs were on fire, a combination of breathing smoke and not used to running so far, she had to stop and catch her breath. Ruby took the moment to voice her mounting frustration, "What was that?! That should have been easy!"

Weiss was more than a little taken aback, Ruby's childishness irritating the posh heiress, "Well, perhaps, if you had exersized even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes," Weiss stressed the 'slightest' with a small space between her pointer finger and thumb, "I wouldn't have _set the forest on fire_!" she pointed sharply at the fuming, crackling mess she'd just escaped.

Ruby scoffed, "Ugh, what's that supposed to mean?!" looking hurt.

Weiss continued, using her hands to better communicate her point, "I'm just surprised that someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so_ little_ during an encounter." She waved her arms about to convey her frustration.

Ruby crossed her arms, "Well I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to _sneak_ your way into Beacon." Weiss said pointedly before turning. "Bravo." she said sarcastically. Weiss wandered through a bush, continuing her mission to find the forest temple.

Ruby had to do something to vent this frustration... So, she screamed as she lashed out on an innocent tree, felling it one slash. Not caring to see the result of her outburst, Ruby walked away, following her partner. The feather of a freshly killed Giant Nevermore gently billowing down and landing gracefully on the trunk of the now dead tree.

After about half an hour of silence and walking back and forth trying to find the right way, Ruby sat in the middle of a clearing playing with some nearby leaves while Weiss paced about, "It's _definitely_ this way..." Weiss walked by Ruby. "I mean, _this_ way! It's _definitely_ this way." Weiss pointed as she paced the opposite way. Eventually coming to a stop in front of Ruby, "Alright, it's official. We passed it."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she tossed the leaf she was looking at and got up, "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going. We're going to... t-the forest temple!" Ruby only offered a frustrated grunt in return. "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either."

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby's frustration with this high and mighty attitude of Weiss began to boil over.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss glared challengingly at Ruby.

"I-it means you're a big, stupid jerk, and I hate you!" Ruby stomped like a toddler.

"Ugh! Just keep moving." Weiss turned away to continue her mission.

"_Oh, just keep moving. Hurry up. Wah~ watch where you're going._" Ruby gave an actually impressive imitation of Weiss, complete with cry baby hands, "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that." Weiss looked back at her antagonist.

Ruby stepped forward, "Stop treating me like a kid!"

Weiss stood her ground, "Stop acting like a kid!"

Ruby got closer, "Well, stop acting like you're _perfect!_"

Weiss closed in kind, "_I'm. Not. Perfect!_" The heiress stood back, "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." she turned and walked away, done with this foolishness.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby pouted.

*with Naruto and Neo*

Naruto sat on top of the ruins, his mug in hand, just being bored out of his mind. Neo rested her head on his lap, napping off their easy goal. Naruto smiled as her stroked her multi-colored hair, Neo nuzzling his hand as he did so. Naruto took a sip from his mug as he heard, "How 'bout a cute little pony?" The black fox looked down to see Yang holding up a white Knight. He smirked at how Yang's grin almost matched his.

"Sure." Naruto looked to see a bored looking Blake standing not far away, her arms crossed over her bust. Yang and Blake walked to the center of the temple.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang smiled as she put the totem in the pouch at her hip.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake smiled back at Yang.

A scream echoed over the forest. Yang wandered to the edge of the temple, "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang turned to her partner.

Blake's bow twitched as she stared skyward, watching a red dot fall from a Nevermore. "HEADS UUUUUUUUUU-"

Naruto looked like he was gonna move until he saw something flying at them in the distance. Quickly approaching. He calculated the trajectory in his head, and sat back down. He looked down to see Neo still napping. He scooped his ice cream up and jumped down to ground level, using dust in his boots to soften and mute his landing. He made not even a whisper as he landed gently behind Yang.

From out of nowhere came the flying body of Jaune, which intercepted the red dot, Ruby, with a resounding, "Oomph!" Blake and Yang followed their trajectory into the treeline. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked in her trademark monotone, laced with surprise.

"I-" Yang began, but was interrupted by trees collapsing across the field. An Ursa stumbled from behind the treeline, flailing it's arms as if panicking. Suddenly a pink explosion poofed into existence on the back of the Ursa and a resounding, "Yeeeee Haaaaaaw" as the Grimm fell forward, dead. A white and pink thing rolled off of it's front shoulders.

Nora quickly rose to her feet, and looked at the misting creature, "Aww, it's broken..." Fast as a road runner Nora climbed the dead Grimm staring into the dark mist it was emanating, "Eeeeeeeeew" she exclaimed.

Ren stepped out from behind the black bear Grimm, "Nora! Please..." he stopped to catch his breath, "Don't ever do that again." the emerald huntsman hunched over, exhausted after chasing Nora as she rode the foul beast on which she stood.

When he looked up to where he last knew his childhood friend, she was gone. Ren looked around, searching for her.

Meanwhile, Nora found a pretty golden tower, "OOoooohh..." She quickly swiped it up, and began singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" taking various poses as she balanced the Rook on top of her head.

"Nora!" Ren shouted from across the field.

The redheaded bundle of energy giggled, "Coming Ren!" as she skipped away.

All the while Blake and Yang just watched. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?!" Blake asked, almost ditching her monotone.

"I-" Yang began again, only to be cut off... Again. This time by a shrill screech behind a sprinting Pyrrha, followed by a Deathstalker that flattened the trees before it. The giant scorpion Grimm made to swipe at the crimson and gold goddess, but she flawlessly dodged and rolled out of reach of the claws of the ancient demon. She screamed the name of her partner, "Jaune!" more concerned for his well being than her own.

Jaune, hanging in the tree with Ruby, called back, "Pyrrha!" The bumbling blond watched Ruby get up and prepare for a running jump, "Ruby?!"

The red reaper rolled out of her jump from the tree and stood tall. "Ruby?!" the brunette heard her sister.

"Yang!" she exclaimed as she saw her older sister. They prepared to hug until...

"NORA!" the pink and white wearing hammer-wielder sprung up between them, scaring the sisters.

Blake, ignoring the commotion and watching Pyrrha run from the Deathstalker, asked, "Did she just run here with a death stalker on her tail?" No longer surprised after Nora's entrance.

Yang was shaking with rage, there was too much going on. "Grahhh, I can't take it anymore!" She exploded. Literally. The air around her flashed with fire as Yang flailed her arms. "Could everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Naruto could only chuckle as he watched these guys bumble about, "Jeez, she's pretty... Yangry..." he joked to himself. He looked down to his lap to see if Neo's nap had survived the commotion only to see her glaring up at him with two pink eyes. Her glare seemed to say, "Just, no."

Ren ran up beside Nora and Blake, his old friend practically vibrating with energy, as he was panting in his exhaustion. Ruby tapped Yang's arm, "Uh, Yang?" Her older sister almost imploded as she slumped. Ruby pointed up so everyone would see what she's pointing at.

Up at the giant Nevermore that had been circling during the gathering of the students, more precisely the white speck on its tail. "How could you leave me?!" they heard a whiny voice call from the speck.

Ruby shrugging her shoulders as she watched Weiss hang on, simply said, "I said jump..."

Ren, Nora, Yang, Ruby and Blake watched Weiss struggle with the Nevermore. Blake was the first to speak up, "She's gonna fall."

Ruby just said, "She'll be fine."

Ren immediately proved her wrong, "She's falling..."

Jaune finally wrenched free of the tree he'd been stuck in, looked up and smiled. He saw his chance to get the girl. Not even thinking he ran and jumped off the branch to catch Weiss. As he caught her, he smiled suavely and asked, "Just dropping in?" Weiss looked at him in awe and then looked down. He followed her eyes and realized what he just did. The two plummeted to the ground, Jaune landing first and Weiss landing on him, "My _hero_."

"My... Back..." Jaune said breathlessly as he reached to crawl away, but failed.

Pyrrha missed a step and was batted aside, toward the gathering group. She flailed in the air as she careened toward her friends. Pyrrha bounced along the earth as she landed from the toss from the deadly giant scorpion.

Yang chose this time to chime in, "Great, now all we need is foxy and we can all die together!" she yelled over the commotion of the approaching Deathstalker.

Ruby looked over her shoulder to say something, but her eyes widened when she saw Naruto and Neo behind her yellow haired sister, "Uh... Naruto? When did you get here?" Naruto was eyeing the Deathstalker like a fox eyes a chicken; devious eyes watching the bone-clad demon, a whisper of a smile appearing on the corner of his mouth, his ears twitching with glee. Naruto was watching his prey get closer and closer.

But the Fox knew better than to stare too long, and he snapped to Ruby to answer her question, "Oh I've been here for a while. Saw all of your entrances. And I must say, it was the most entertained I've been in a while. I was just waiting for Neo to wake up from her nap up on top of the ruins." he explained in depth.

"No, I meant when did you get behind Yang?" Ruby corrected herself. Yang was surprised when she felt a light tapping on her lower back. Even more surprised when she reached back to swat whoever it was away only to get her hand kicked away.

Yang spun around to see a peacefully sleeping Neo, only her face twisted into an evil smirk, "Naruto, she's done napping." lavender eyed brawler deadpanned.

The fox faunus looked at the girl he's carrying, and smiled lovingly. "Nah, she does that in her sleep sometimes. She must be having a good dream. Don't worry too much about it, Yang."

*With Ozpin*

Headmaster Ozpin watched the live feed as he took a sip from his mug, "So, I would like a new coaster for my office."

Glenda, who was looking at the live video in rage. She'd lost the bet. She... She never looses bets! "How the... He... How? How did he do that; ALL of that without spilling so much as a single drop!?" The headmaster's assistant flailed her arms at the screen on which a looped clip of Naruto hurdling through the air. The coffee in his mug always perfectly level with the rim of its container. He even managed to take a sip without even a trickle dripping away from his mouth.

Ozpin smiled as he took a sip from his own mug, "It's an Ozpin thing, you would not understand." The silver-haired man turned his eyes back to the screen with his newest students, "Now, back to the teams. Naruto and Neo, there is more to them that meets the eye. With whom do you think we put them?"

"I don't care..." Glenda face-palmed. She absoloutlely hated when Ozpin shrugged off his own victories like he could care less, or it was obvious he'd win. "But I need to see more from Neo. Out of everything that's happened today, she's done nothing but cling to Naruto and nap."

*With the Teams*

Everyone present saw that Neo's eyes were open, wide awake; the three colored girl snuggled deeper into his chest. "Whatever, we have what we need. Now lets just get back to the cliff and get out of here." Everyone present looked to Weiss.

"Run and live, now that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said before heading over to the pedestals, grabbed a White Rook relic, and joined the others looking at the cliff face they're to return the relics to.

"Neo," said Naruto as he watched the approaching Deathstalker, he shook Neo a couple times, her hair falling gracefully over her face. Neo's eyes blinked open, and she looked up at her boyfriend curiously. "Let's show these guys what we can do." Neo smiled a wide simile and blinked her acquiescence. Neo gently caressed Naruto's cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The demonic scorpion hissed loudly as it approached the two lip locked teens. It pulled it's stinger back as it grew within striking distance and readied its deadly venom. Pouring all its striking power into one attack, enough to topple large buildings, it lunged its golden stinger at the two. In less time than it took to blink, a red rib cage materialized and halted all forward movement of the Deathstalker's malevolent golden tail.

Naruto pulled away from Neo and ran a hand through his hair, moving it away from his eyes. He was smirking. Then he widened his smile to reveal small smooth orb, about the size of a marble, held between his teeth. The Deathstalker seemed to startle as it gazed at the little red ball in Naruto's mouth. The giant black scorpion moved to snatch the orb from him, and didn't even notice the rib cage sprout an arm. "Oou schee," Naruto mumbled past the ball in his teeth, "Neo haas gnis gnay uh gringing out gnuh gnosgner ing gne." He paused and swallowed the marble, "She brings Animal out of me."

Now fibers began flowing around the rib cage and arm, another arm began to sprout as well. The fibers became muscles for whatever it was that began to form around Naruto. With the musculature formed, an ethereal cloth began to form over the monster around Naruto. Sodes formed on the shoulders of the ethereal figure, while Han Kotes formed over the creature's hands. The last thing to materialize was a fox-like skull that seemed to look directly at the now small-looking Deathstalker. The skull lurched back and angled to the sky as it issued a haunting, ghostly howl that scared smaller Grimm and a few Nevermore even were seen flying away from the sound. Finally, a hood formed over the skull. The only part of the skull that could be seen was part of the snout and it's glowing red eyes.

The dwarfed scorpion tried to pull away from the monster before it, but the creature grabbed the Deathstalker's tail and yanked it free of its abdomen. The wound it formed healing quickly. The Deathstalker began to make high pitched screeches and hisses as Animal placed its other hand on its abdomen. The scorpion tried to break free by smashing the arm gripping its tail with its massive claw, but it did nothing but crack the bone armor covering its appendage.

The group of teens at the ruins watched as Animal ripped the tail off of the Deathstalker. "It's screaming..." Blake whispered. The others barely heard her, but nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked down to his lover, "Shall we show this demon who's at the top of the food chain, babe?" Her chocolate and strawberry eyes seemed to show her sexual want of her lover, like she was ready to take him right there; but she settled for a deep, long kiss.

Naruto nodded as Neo pulled from their tongue battle, "As you wish." And with those words Animal lifted the scorpion like it was nothing more that a paperweight and tossed it over the hill behind the ruins Naruto's fellow freshmen stood before.

Naruto began to walk to where Animal tossed his prey, passing his friends on the way. "This might get a little messy guys..." he said. He walked up and over the hill behind the ruins, and they ran to watch what was about to happen. Naruto stood before the dazed Grimm. As it gained its senses, it lashed out at Animal with its right claw, the one that wasn't damaged, and that earned it a new stub as Animal caught and ripped that appendage off too. Again the Grimm loosed its sounds of agony.

Naruto began to mime movements and Animal mimicked them. He reached down and picked up the dying Grimm, and began pummeling it into the ground, over and over again. Naruto kept it up until the bridge they stood before crumbled into nothing and the Grimm faded from existence.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren stood at the crest of the hill, mouths collectively agape in shock. Naruto single-handedly took down an Ancient Deathstalker. He was something, and they all knew - Naruto is way out of their league. They were about to run down to congratulate him on his victory when a Giant Nevermore shrieked as it flew toward them from the forest behind them.

It sped toward Naruto like a bullet train. The airborne demon collided with all the force of a tactical missile, dirt and debris scattered everywhere. Even more of the ruins crumbled around Naruto and the Nevermore. The teens watched the Nevermore raise from the debris field and begin to flap its wings in apparent victory. The flying monster's victory shriek was cut short however as the claw of the Ancient Deathstalker flew from the dust and impaled the Nevermore through its chest. Caught off guard, the Nevermore flailed its wings trying to re-coordinate itself.

Animal's arms burst forth and grabbed the Nevermore's wings. The Ancient Nevermore began to flail even harder as it tried to escape Animal's vice grip. The demon knew. It knew its death was imminent.

You see, Naruto has a side of him that only Neo can bring out. Every time Naruto eats a Dust marble, his power become nearly immeasurable. But at the cost of his body. Every marble he consumes increases his power output, and puts unnatural strain on his body. Understandably, to keep his body's fidelity up, Naruto ties his physical form to Animal. When Animal suffers structural damage, that damage is mirrored on Naruto's body. If Animal looses an arm, Naruto looses the ability to use that limb for some time.

Naruto glared at the Nevermore, and his sneer became a sadistic grin and he mimed a crushing motion with his hands. Animal copied the motion, crushing the demon it was holding like a piece of paper. And like a crumpled piece of paper, Animal tossed the dead Grimm over its shoulder and into the chasm behind it. The fading body hit the tower near the center of the large gorge and destroyed it.

Naruto watched the ruins crumble into the seemingly bottomless chasm as the Dust began to wear off. The more it wore off, the more Animal faded from reality. His body grew heavy. That dive bomb from the Nevermore finally showing its damage. Naruto looked at Neo and smiled as a small stream of blood began to flow from his mouth. He took out his mug and was about to take a sip, but his eyes closed before he could.

Neo took the cup before he fell to his knees. He turned to his friends and gave them a thumbs up before coughing up a mouthful of blood and falling face first onto the ground. Neo watched and took a sip from Naruto's mug. Her face twisted in disgust. But she shrugged and took a second sip, finding the flavor a bit more tolerable the second time around.

*With Ozpin*

The live feed showed the teens running to Naruto's unconscious body. A small pool of blood forming near his mouth. Neo was sitting near him, petting his ears lovingly.

Ozpin was standing at his desk watching intently, his body tense. He wanted to go see if his son was okay. He didn't want to loose him like he lost his wife all those years ago. Not like he lost Kushina eighteen years ago, "No, I can't loose him too!"

Glynda looked over to her boss and saw not the usual calm and aloof man she's used to. No, she saw a look of deep seeded fear in his eyes. The calm man she lo- cared for has become a man filled with fear.

**Flashback of Pain**

A younger, healthier Ozpin stood looking at his scroll as he sipped from his mug. It displayed the names of students and who the system believes would be good partners for them and their projected leaders. He sighed with his trademarked, "Hmm..."

Oz looked over to see his wonderful wife walking into his office. He smiled as he saw her tenderly rubbing her nine-month swollen pregnancy belly, she's due any day now. As she walked, her red tails swayed behind her in happiness. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of his chair, and looked over the teams. "Ozzy, why don't you put Itachi with this team. Changing the name to IDAG"

Ozpin nodded his head as he took a sip, "That would make Itachi team leader. I believe he'd be a great leader. Hell, in a few years, he'd probably replace me as Headmaster."

"He's such a nice boy. So polite to everyone." Kushina's face grew into a childish grin, bringing her hands to her face, "What if he becomes like a big brother to our little Naru."

Oz chuckled at Kushina's child like antics. He looked at her as he put his mug and scroll down. Silencing his Scroll as well, don't want it getting in the way of his wife and his time together. And the whole school knew that. A happy Kushina means a happy Ozpin. Besides the last time someone pissed off Kushina, wasn't able to speak of it without breaking into hysterics and could never look at turkey the same way again.

Ozpin smiled at his wife as he rose to his feet and walked to the large windowed wall of his office. His face twisted in deep thought as he looked out at the campus he leads. He never saw Kushina coming as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ozzy, why don't you take the rest of the day off and spend it with me?"

Ozpin knew that a man must take the time to care for his wife, '_And lately the paperwork has been piling up_', he thought as he looked to the considerable stack of papers on his desk. Transcripts. "Hmmm..." '_A night with my wife or paperwork..._' the pile had at least 300 transcripts to go through. "Yeah, let me get my coffee warmed up and we'll head out." he finally responded.

Kushina jumped for joy and ran to get ready. Ozpin chuckled at his wife's teen-like giddiness. He walked over to a smaller desk near the edge of his large window and refilled his mg as he sighed, "God, I hope our son is more like me. I don't think I could handle two of them..."

With new coffee in his mug, he returned to his desk, waiting for his wife to return. As he waited he looked at the framed picture of he and his bride. An even younger Ozpin standing as he looked at the camera while Kushina had an arm hooked around his neck and gave the camera a beautiful smile and a piece sign. The picture of when they first met and became partners.

Ozpin smiled remembering all the time they spent slaughtering Grimm and having fun. The headmaster picked up the picture frame and ran his fingers down the glass. Ozpin never noticed the crack that formed between their heads. "C'mon Ozzy!" he heard Kushina call. He put the frame back down, picked up his scroll and walked to his wife. He never noticed that the hairline crack widened and split the glass, dividing him from his wife.

*Time Skip*

Ozpin paced back and forth in the clean walkway, his mug sitting on a little desk. With sweat visible on his brow, and breathing heavier than ever before, his mind raced at ludicrous speeds. He couldn't calm down knowing his wife was in agonizing pain. He could hear her cries of agony from behind the many walls and doors between him and his wife.

He didn't know what to do right now; this wasn't a school, nor a Grimm attack, or fan-girls screaming. This was not some guy hitting on his wife. This was the most important moment in their lives. This day, their son, Naruto is being ushered to the world of Remnant.

He tried to remember the series of events that led to his moment, trying to make sense of it all. One moment they were laughing and having fun, the next thing he knew her water broke. Now here he is waiting in the waiting room, worried out of his mind. Nothing, not even his coffee could calm his nerves now.

He paced back and fourth so much he actually wore a track into the linoleum floor. The nurses were all watching him pace. A few of them tried to make him sit and calm down. Those in the waiting room that knew him - previous or even current students, retired teachers - were getting some level of amusement out of watching the normally calm Headmaster of Beacon so abnormally panicky and nervous.

The head nurse of pediatrics threw open the doors to the birthing wing, and Ozpin was on her like white on rice in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snowstorm, "How is she? Is she okay? Is something wrong? Please! Tell me!" he pleaded.

The nurse looked the man over. He didn't have his glasses on, his hair was a mess, his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. What stood out most to the woman was the bags and the obvious unrest in Ozpin's eyes, "Mister Ozpin, would you please calm down and show me the Headmaster that we both know you are." Ozpin tried to respond but she cut him off, "Right now I see a man that needs to get his shit together. Until you pull yourself together, I cannot allow you to see your wife."

Ozpin was taken aback, the nerve of this woman, "You can't do that to me. Do you have any idea who I-"

"Yes I can Mister Ozpin. If I determine that your state of mind is a danger to my staff, patients, or your wife, I will have you removed from this hospital." The Head Nurse of Pediatrics, Wight Blahnk, had put her food down.

"But..." Ozpin tried to come up with a rebuttal to her words, but none came.

"No 'buts' Ozpin." Nurse Blahnk said.

Oz knew Wight was right. He let his head fall, and his shoulders slumped. Oz took a long, calming breath and stood up straight. He straightened his shirt, buttoning it up and tucking it in, and running his hands over his hair. Wight smiled at the now calmed down Headmaster. He walked away from her and grabbed his mug and took a sip, the hot liquid bringing calm to his mind. Ozpin smiled at the Head Nurse as he walked back to her, taking a sip every few steps. "Thank you Nurse Blahnk. May I please see my wife and new born son?"

Wight smiled and opened the door behind her, ushering Ozpin in, "Yes you may sir."

As the two walked down the hallway more nurses and doctors were running down the hallway. The nurse watched to see what room they were running to, only to turn pale as she found out. "No... What is happening?" She picked up her pace, "She was in perfect health when I went to get you." Her pace quickened gradually into a run.

Ozpin's calm was shattered as she heard the nurse's words. He ran too, almost faster than the nurse. As he made it to his wife's room, he felt a sense of foreboding emanate from the entrance. He looked into the impossibly bright room, his eyes adjusted to the light and what he saw filled him with despair. He was about to speak, but a nurse stopped him from entering the room, "I'm so sorry Mister Ozpin... But... Your wife..."

Ozpin's world was destroyed. His wife was taken from him, he will never again see her smiling face as he walked through his home. Never again taste her specially brewed coffee made just for him. He'd lost the star that had lit his world since her found her in Signal. He watched as the doctors covered Kushina's body in a white sheet.

Before they wheeled her out of the room Ozpin spoke, "May I have a few moments before you take her away?" The doctors all looked at Ozpin then to the sheet-covered body and nodded solemnly. A couple of the doctors and nurses said their condolences as they stepped past him.

Ozpin now stood beside the his wife's deathbed. He slowly moved the sheet down, revealing her face. She looked like she was just sleeping. He moved the sheet aside and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You were the light of my life, keeping me smiling as the days moved on. You gave me everything a man could ever ask for and never asked for anything in return but my love. I gave you everything I have and more. I gave you a Sun and you gave me a son. I will always love you my lovely fox, my red-hot habenero, my dear wife..." his voice began to tremble and tears began to stream down his face. "Kushina Ozpin, may your soul find peace and happiness." He gave her a kiss on her forehead as his tears dripped to her cheeks.

"It's a shame, truly."

Ozpin stood up and looked to the direction the voice came from. It seemed the room grew darker, as if the light itself was trying to keep the assassin hidden. His voice then began to emanate from everywhere at once, "To kill something so delicate, have it taken from you all of the sudden. Sad is it not, Mister Ozpin? Only then do you realize that your happiest moment lead directly to the most devastating moment of your life. It makes you appreciate life as we know it."

Ozpin looked around the room, searching for the source of the horrible voice, only to find nothing. His years of hunting began to fail him as he only saw darkness around him. He searched everywhere for the source. He found nothing but white walls and empty cupboards. He hung his head and slumped his shoulders in shame at being unable to pinpoint the source of the voice. Ozpin gave his wife one last look before pulling the sheet over her head, "Rest in peace, my love."

Just as the sheet returned over Kushina's head, the room returned to normal and the doctor walked in, "For every dark cloud there is a silver lining. As one light goes out, another is born. You may see your child now Prof. Ozpin."

Ozpin was a broken man. He had lost his wife on the day of his son's birth. His head hung low as he was lead from his wife to the room that held his new born son. "Your child is perfectly healthy, sir." the doctor said as he stepped next to the swaddling cradle that held his boy.

Ozpin couldn't help but smile as he watched his baby boy snooze in his cradle. As the small newborn child moved in his sleep, he revealed his small fox ears. The boy kicked his blanket off and showed a bushy fox tail twitching irritably. The baby opened it's eyes and looked directly at Ozpin, his father reached down and gently caressed his boy's head, "My precious boy. My little Naruto."

**Flashback end**

Now Ozpin watched the doctors run back and fourth around the room, keeping his son alive. The damage done to Naruto, even through Animal, was immense. Most of the bones in his right arm and left leg were shattered, and he's lost a few pints of blood. Neo stood next to Ozpin, her face growing more worried as her lovers father showed more fear. Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Neo. He will make it. After all, he is his mother's son. That family has always kicked death in the teeth with a smile. He will pull through."

The way he said that made Neo connect the dots, her eyes grew wide at this revelation, "F-f-father..." the word straining her voice.

Ozpin nodded at the girl, "Indeed, I am his father." The silver haired man smiled at the petite girl as he rubber her head. After a small pause Ozpin looked at Neo, "Neo, I have a mission for you," Her eyes lit up in anticipation, "I want you to keep Naruto safe. Happy even. This is all I ask, my son needs you." Neo looked Ozpin in the eye, her white and brown eyes showing her steely determination as she nodded her acceptance of the mission.

Ozpin smiled at Neo, "If only Kushina could see you; she'd fall in love with you. I know that this may be too soon, but I think of you as a daughter."

Neo looked back to Naruto. Her face was that of a woman determined to make her future Father-in-law happy. A woman whom wanted nothing less than keep Naruto safe and happy. Neo gripped her parisail's handle pulling out the thin blade hidden inside just the slightest bit, smiling wickedly at it. No one, absolutely nobody is going to bring harm to her beloved Naruto. Neo returned her little blade to its sheath and looked to her boyfriend one more time.

Her visage became skewed as she brought her hands to her face. Neo's eyes held nothing but love for Naruto as she simply faded from view, like she was never even there.

Naruto's room was eerily quiet, the chiming of the heart monitors being the only sound. The door slowly, silently swung open and a shadowy head poked through the opening. The figure leaned back out to the hall, looking around. Seeing no one, she whispered to herself, "Step one complete. Now to step two..."

The young woman slid into Naruto's room, silently closing the door behind her. Slowly she moved to the side of Naruto's bed and looked him over. His arm and leg were set in casts, and his chest was wrapped in bandages. Naruto's breathing was slow, deep and most importantly, the breath of a sleeping man. After double checking that her target was asleep, she pulled a syringe full of clear liquid, "You should've died in that Grimm invasion," she whispered to herself, "but no. You just had to live, and now I'm stuck with this icky job."

The girl spurted as little of the fluid from the syringe, ensuring it was unclogged, and positioned it perfectly over Naruto's heart. "One death," she pulled the needle up, intending to slam it into her target, "coming right up." Her hands descended upon Naruto's chest like a Nevermore.

Blood splattered onto Naruto's chest. Another hand was clutching the syringe, stopping it just before the needle touched Naruto's flesh. The girl looked down to see a thin blade jutting from her chest, and felt it twist the slightest bit. She bit back a scream and her grip on the syringe slipped, and the hand took it from her. The girl turned her head enough to see Neo beside her, one hand behind her gripping her sword, the other having took the poison from her. "N-no fair... I didn't even sense your aura..." Neo glanced her way, winking at her mockingly.

The would-be assassin looked back at her mark to see the sly fox undisturbed by any of the goings on. The girl looked back at Neo, coughing up blood as she tried to breath. Neo looked at her, tilting her head a little as a sadistic grin spear on her face. She twisted her sword even more. More blood filled the assassin's lungs, and more blood dripped from her mouth. "No fair... Reign Beaux will not go out like this!"

She whipped out a small gun from her corset, taking aim at Naruto's head. Reign dimly felt the blade be withdrawn from her chest followed by another splatter of blood on Naruto's chest, then her world went black. Neo stabbed Reign in the back of the head, the blade jutting from the tip of Reign's nose. Neo wrenched the blade upward, cutting through her skull, making sure to finish off the bitch that threatened her man. Reign slumped to her knees, her split head hanging down. Neo used Reign's shoulders to clean her blade before sheathing it.

Neo quickly gathered the corpse and plopped it into a bed. She looked around for a sheet to cover the body with. The small tri-colored girl dug through cabinets and closets before finally finding what she needed. After covering Reign's body, Neo cleaned the blood from Naruto's chest and gave him a gentle kiss. Naruto's expression grew a bit more peaceful in his sleep.

Neo moved the dead assassin's deathbed out of the room and down the hall to the elevator leading directly to the morgue. As the doors opened to the morgue, she began to look for a toe tag. Obviously knowing the cause of death, she wrote it down only altering it enough to fit a Grimm attack.

Before attaching the tag, she removed the dead girl's clothing. Admiring her physique unashamedly, she smiled lecherously. After removing her clothes, and the tag was attached, Neo needed a place to throw the clothes. She looked around and settled on the trash. Simple and efficient. After that she moved the body to the gurney table and slid the girl into the freezer. Smirking to herself, knowing she just got away with murder, she skipped down the hall back to Naruto's room. Who ever said murder was hard to get away with?

*Meanwhile*

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long; you four have claimed the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you shall be known as Team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as he stood front and center on the stage in the ballroom. The silver haired head master gave Ruby a small smile.

Ruby stood in shock at being declared the leader of her team. Weiss was shocked, but for the opposite reason, at NOT being named leader. Blake was utterly indifferent. Yang was the most animated, wrapping her sister in a bone crushing hug.

"Now about those students that are not present. Naruto Uzumaki and Neo Politan. They alone claimed the black king. NUSP(1), Lead by Naruto. They form a special team. A backup task force."

**Well that all i have for now. And NUSP is a color, it is from the star was Hutss and Kanimoans its somewhere in the Ultraviolet Spectrum, i am sorry for taking so long to get this out, with me losing my job, and allot of boring stuff. I am sorry for those who had to wait from me, i am sorry, but i wanted to make this run as much as posiable, i dont want to rush things. And after this ch we are getting away from what cannon and into my own. until next time, and stay frosty. **

_**This is Getsuga... It is my fault that his chapter has taken so long to release. I've had a lot of things going on in my personal life and it has taken a lot away from my free time. But hopefully everything's calmed down a bit, enough for me to do my Shinobi of Remnant and aid Vincent with his story at least. Thank you for being so patient, and I offer my most sincere apologies for taking so damn long with this. I did my best to keep it my best. Give us your thoughts, please take the time to review our work. Thank you. Getsuga out. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**N sorry for the long weight as my co wright heals his hand, so i am posting this for all my fan, i think this will help clear up some thing that happen before the first chapter, this chapter takes place before chapter one. In this one there will be a song, case you know that naruto is in a band, this bring forth his band members and whom they are and maybe they might be brought back, who knows. Oh wait I do. **

**Thank you all for beaning there with me as I Wright this. You guys don****'t**** know how much this mean to me seeing this many people read this story. I am working on the next two chapters, and new stores. The song in this story had help me threw a very bad break up. So this song mean a lot to me. **

**With love, you****'re fox. **

Naruto stood there with his Guitar in his hands, the pick was beaning flipped threw his fingers. He smiled as the stage grew dark, using his magic to make fog roll in. As his band members filled the there spots.

The drummer was a guy about six feet, with long silver hair that reached to the middle of his back . He had a red button up dress shirt with the sleeves folded on them self up his arms, underneath that was a gray long sleeve shirt. Black jeans tucked into knee high combat boots. A chain that lead to his wallet. He sat there spinning the drum stick.

The bass guitars was a large man of 8 feet, his hair was was covering his face as well his back. he wore a leather trench coat with a black shirt that lead to black short, he was wearing faffed sinkers that have seen beater days. He stood there moving his hair behind his ear to get a good look at the crowd. "big crowed, Vinny."

The drummer nodded his head. "Thom, you know Vinny wont talk no mater how hard you tire. Hell i have hard time."

The both looked over to see a girl about fiver four, she had pale skin like the moon, her hair was a dark as the night, she wore little to no makeup, she wore a corset that held held up her prize, c cup breast. She was wearing a skirt that was black with red, that lead to fishnet stocking meting long high heel boots. She was the band second lead singer. "yeah yeah Karin, i know, but it wont stop me." Vinny just rolled his eyes and tapped the drum a few times on the side.

As the band members got in to place. " For the last time tonight, we Proudly bring one of the bands that have swept threw the years, staring from a small band to one of the largest in the four kingdom."

Marz, by Mehaherz)

(German) **sorry i tired getting it in English but it sounds way beater in German.**

The sound of music fill the stage as the band started to play, the crowed nearly let loss as they saw Naruto standing there with the mic near his face. Taking a deep breath

"Siehst du mich?"

"Hörst du mich?"

"Was hab ich dir gelan?"

"Warum zerstörst du mich?"

"Fühlst du mich?"

"Spürst du mich?"

"Wenn du mich micht merhr liebst?"

"Warum Berührst du much?"

"Brauchst du mich?"

"Sag glaunst du nicht."

"Dass es besser ist."

"Du lebst dein leben ohne mich"

"Erkennst du mich?"

"Verstehst du nicht?"

"Warum bist du überhaupt noch heir?"

"Was willst du noch von mir?"

"Augen auf"

"Wer sieht versteht"

"Wie gnadenlos die Zeit Verseht"

"Wie sich der Zeiger dreht"

"Unentwegt"

"Er steht nie still"

"Du weißt nicht was du willst"

"Du weißt nicht wo du stehst"

"Weißt nicht woher du konmmst wohin du gehst"

" Du weißt nicht was dich treibt"

"Was am Ende Für dich bleibt"

"Warum bist du so blass, so kalt, so herzlos?"

"Du weißt nicht was du tust"

"Weißt nicht woran du glaubst

"Sag mir wozu und do"

"Du mich noch brauchst"

"Wenn's einfach nicht mehr passt"

"Wenn du mich wirklich nur moch hasst"

"Warum bist du mier?"

"Wofür?

"Was willst du noch von mire?"

"Was willst du noch?"

"Was willst du noch von mire?"

"Siehst du mich?"

"Erkennst su mich?

"Ganz tief in meninem Herz ist noch ein Plats Für dich"

"Ich suche dich"

"Ich seehne mich"

"Nachdem was ich gelibt hab"

"Doch ich find es Nicht"

"Viel zu lange"

"Wiel zxu spät"

"Sturm geerntet"

"Die Zeit Vergeht"

"Unentwegt"

"Sie steht nie still"

as the pick fell from Naruto's hand he had a small smile on his face, as he moved the mic near his mouth he had a small smile on his face "this one is for you Neo."

As the light faded the crowed when loss, they kept cheering for more. But sadly they where rushing to the back stage that they ran pass two kids, one was an older sister who had her bother on her should who was caring a stuff fox in his hands.

"big sis i want to get closer please let me down, Mr. foxy wants to see more."

From the beater judgment of the big sister she let her bother down. "Ok but stay where i can see you. Sammy."

She had a smile on her face as she looked down to the back stage passes she had won for her and her bother. "it took all the money they had left to see this finally show, she had to get her bother out of the urgent care.

"This may be you"re last day Sammy, but i want you to be happy."

**Well that is it for now i hope you like the Chapter, I want to say thank you all. I will be taken down the last chapter and putting this one up**

**with hate, your fox. **


End file.
